Ranma 12 Elseworld
by Shaithan
Summary: Ranma kommt bei den Tendos an, aber einiges läuft anders. Viel Spass beim Lesen. Ranma Nabiki
1. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ Elseworld 

Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ gehört nicht mir, sondern Rumiko Takahashi. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte daran.

Diese Fanfiction ist kostenlos und ohne irgendein finanzielles Interesse geschrieben worden.

Ich beanspruche für mich nur die Idee.

Sollte diese Fanfic Ähnlichkeit zu anderen, schon existierenden Fanfics haben, so ist das rein zufällig und liegt nicht in meiner Absicht.

Dieser Disclaimer gilt für alle folgenden Kapitel, ich werde ihn nicht noch einmal schreiben.

Autorenworte: So, ich bin doch irre und fange eine weitere Geschichte an. Es ist eine weitere Alternativweltgeschichte. Diese Geschichte startet am Beginn der Serie, nur sind ein paar Fakten anders. Und bevor jemand fragt, ja Ranma hat seinen Mädchenfluch abbekommen. Was anders werden wird, soll eine Überraschung sein.

OoC in den Charakteren. Ich denke mal es ist nur ein leichtes OoC-Verhalten. Und zur Not kann ich mich auf 3 Sachen berufen. Erstens: Fanfiction. Zweitens: Alternativwelt. Drittens: Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten.

Ich gebe aber noch einen guten Hinweis, wer das Pairing Ranma und Akane mag, braucht gar nicht erst weiter zu lesen. Wer allerdings offen ist für eher ungewöhnliches, der sei mir herzlich willkommen.

Und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spass.

Kapitel 1 „Eine etwas andere Ankunft"

Es war ein friedlicher Morgen in Nerima. Die Vögel zwitscherten, die Sonne schien und ein brutales Mädchen stiess Kampfschreie aus. Diese wurden von dem Geräusch zerbrechender Ziegel begleitet.

Soun Tendo hatte den Briefkasten ausgeräumt und schaute sich die Post an. 2 Rechnungen, mehrere Werbeprospekte und ein an ihn adressierter Brief. Die Werbeprospekte legte er zum Altpapier, die Rechnungen legte er für Nabiki sichtbar auf den Telefontisch und mit dem Brief zog er sich in sein Zimmer zurück.

Soun hätte am liebsten vor Freude geheult und wäre am liebsten noch dazu durch das ganze Haus getanzt. Der Brief war von seinem alten Freund Genma. Soun las.

‚Alter Freund.

Ich werde bald mit Ranma zu dir kommen. Dann können wir die Verlobung von Ranma mit einer deiner Töchter arrangieren.

Bitte sage deinen Töchtern nur, dass ich mit meinem Sohn zu Besuch komme. Die Verlobung müssen wir vorsichtig angehen.

Wir haben auf unseren Reisen einiges erlebt. Wundere dich also nicht, wenn ein Panda und ein Mädchen vor deiner Tür stehen. Die Bewandtnis, die es damit hat, wirst du bald erfahren.

Nochmal, kein Wort zu deinen Töchtern.

Mein Sohn weiss auch noch von nichts, ich will nicht riskieren, dass er abhaut.

Da diese Sache delikat ist, sollten wir vorsichtig machen.

Wenn die Zeit reif ist, werden wir unseren Willen durchsetzen können und die Schulen endlich vereinigen.

Genma'

Soun staunte ein wenig, so viel taktisches Denken und kluges Handeln hatte er seinem Freund nicht zugetraut. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass der alte Panda sich eine Woche darüber den Kopf zerbrochen hatte, wie er diesen Brief am besten formulieren sollte. Denn, in einem kurzen Moment der Klarheit, hatte Genma realisiert, dass sein Sohn eine Verlobte eher als Hindernis betrachten würde. Also wollte er sichergehen, dass das erstmal nicht geschah. So war er also auf die Idee gekommen, seinen Freund zu bitten, erstmal über die Verlobung zu schweigen. Und sich nicht über etwaige seltsame Hausgäste zu wundern. Das ganze dann niederzuschreiben hatte noch einmal 3 Tage in Anspruch genommen.

Soun verliess sein Zimmer wieder. „Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane!" rief er seine Töchter zusammen. Diese kamen nach und nach ins Wohnzimmer. „Ja?" fragten sie alle drei gleichzeitig. „Ein alter Freund von mir kommt demnächst vorbei. Er wird eine Weile hier bleiben." Kündigte Soun an. „Ach ja, sein Sohn ist auch mit ihm unterwegs." setzte der Tendo – Patriarch noch dazu, als habe er das vergessen gehabt und als sei es nicht sonderlich wichtig. „Ich bereite das Gästezimmer vor." meinte Kasumi und verliess das Wohnzimmer. Akane sagte „Solange die mich nicht stören, ist es mir recht." und ging ebenfalls aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie wollte noch ein wenig trainieren. Zurück blieb Nabiki, die ihren Vater mit einem Blick bedachte, der das Blut des Tendo – Patriarchen in den Adern gefrieren liess und ihn gleichzeitig verbrannte. „Wir werden natürlich freundlich zu unseren Gästen sein." sagte sie und liess ihren Vater zurück. Der fühlte sich, als hätte ein Exekutionskommando auf ihn angelegt gehabt, nur um ihn dann fürs erste noch einmal ziehen zu lassen. Fürs erste. Soun wusste, dass Nabiki seine intelligenteste Tochter war. Und dass sie über die ganze Verlobungssache im Bilde war. Nicht erfreut darüber war sie ausserdem. Mit anderen Worten, sollte er, Soun Tendo, einen Fehler machen, würde seine mittlere Tochter seine Existenz in weniger als 5 Minuten ruinieren.

Währenddessen am Rand von Nerima. Ein Junge in chinesischen Klamotten und ein älterer Mann, mit Bandana, Brille und schmutzigem Gi, liefen recht einträchtig die Strasse entlang.

„Wen besuchen wir noch mal?" fragte Ranma seinen Vater. „Meinen alten Freund Soun Tendo. Er ist ein Meister der Kampfkunst und er hat ein Dojo, in dem du und ich wenig trainieren können." antwortete der ältere Saotome. „Er kann dir vielleicht sogar ein oder zwei neue Sachen beibringen. Er hat die ‚Tendo – Schule für Schlägereien aller Art' geführt." „Und warum führt er die Schule nicht mehr?" fragte Ranma neugierig. „Der Tod seiner Frau hat ihn schwer aus der Bahn geworfen. Nach ihrem Tod vor über 10 Jahren, hat er seine Schule geschlossen. Ich hatte seit langer Zeit nur Briefkontakt mit ihm. Ich frage mich, was er wohl grade macht. Ob er wohl immer noch an Kimikos Tod knabbert oder ob er endlich seinen alten Kampfgeist wiedergefunden hat." entgegnete Genma seinem Sohn. „Aha. Ich freue mich schon darauf, von deinem Freund etwas zu lernen." entgegnete Ranma jetzt recht enthusiastisch.

Plötzlich begann ein Regenschauer. Dieser war kurz, heftig und überraschend. In doppelter Hinsicht. Erstens war der Himmel gerade eben noch klar gewesen und zweitens waren fast alle Leute auf der Strasse platschnaß. Die einzige Ausnahme waren Vater und Sohn Saotome. Sie schauten sich verblüfft an. Auch die anderen, tropfnassen Passanten schauten die 2 an. Und alle fragten sich, wieso zum Teufel die 2 vom plötzlichen Regenguß verschont geblieben waren. Ranma und sein Vater dankten still allen Göttern des Chaos und dem Erfinder der Chaostheorie. Beide sahen die Tatsache, dass sie nicht nass geworden waren, als ein gutes Zeichen. Ranma hoffte, dass die Zeit bei den Tendos friedlich würde und Genma hoffte, dass die Sache mit der Verlobung glattgehen würde.

Einige Minuten später standen sie vor dem Tendo – Dojo. Genma klingelte.

Soun schreckte von seiner Zeitung auf, als es klingelte. ‚Die beiden sind aber schnell gewesen.' Dann stand er auf, ging zum Tor und öffnete. „Alter Freund!" riefen die beiden Männer gleichzeitig und fielen sich in die Arme. „Willkommen im meinem Haus, Saotome-san." begrüsste Soun seinen Freund. „Ich danke dir für deine Gastfreundschaft, Tendo-san." entgegnete Genma. Soun wandte sich an Ranma. „Ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass du Ranma Saotome bist?" fragte Soun nun den Jungen. „Hai, Tendo-san. Ich bin Ranma Saotome." entgegnete dieser. „Sei ebenfalls willkommen in meinem Haus." meinte Soun und liess seine Gäste eintreten.

Im Wohnzimmer setzten sich die beiden Gäste erst einmal hin. Soun holte sein Töchter. Kasumi kam aus der Küche, Akane aus dem Innenhof und Nabiki aus ihrem Zimmer.

Soun eröffnete die Vorstellungsrunde. „Also, ich bin Soun Tendo und das sind meine 3 Töchter. Kasumi ist die älteste, Nabiki die mittlere und Akane die jüngste." Kasumi verbeugte sich höflich und sagte „Willkommen bei uns." Nabiki musterte Ranma mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und sagte „Willkommen." während Akane die beiden Gäste nur anstarrte und sich dann schliesslich wegdrehte. Der alte Fettsack interessierte sie nicht und der Junge war sicher so ein Baka Hentai, also wollte sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Sollte er sie verärgern, so würde er lernen, wer der beste Martial Artist von Nerima war. Nämlich sie, Akane Tendo. Kasumi war fast verärgert über Akanes Unhöflichkeit. Was Nabiki anging, so hatte diese Ranma soeben mit Herzchen in den Augen, Umarmungen und Küssen empfangen.

Nabiki dachte nach. Sie wusste schon seit 3 Jahren, dass ihr Vater plante eine von ihnen mit den Sohn eines alten Freundes zu verheiraten. Nach ihrer Einschätzung war Ranma der unglückliche Junge, der zu einer Heirat gezwungen werden sollte. Sie überlegte weiter. Kasumi hatte ihr Herz schon vergeben und es wäre grausam sie zu zwingen, den Mann den sie liebte aufzugeben. Akane hingegen verachtete die meisten Männer. Sie hielt sie für unwerte Kreaturen, nicht fähig, der ach so grossartigen Akane Tendo das Wasser zu reichen. Und sie selber (Nabiki) war die Eiskönigin von Nerima. Ihre Hand reichte weit. Ihre Skrupellosigkeit war legendär. Ihre Fähigkeiten Geld zu verdienen waren unglaublich. Es hiess, sie wäre fähig die Sonne dafür bezahlen zu lassen, dass diese auf sie scheinen durfte.

Viele Jungen hatten gehofft, die Eiskönigin zum Schmelzen zu bringen, aber das einzige was schmolz, waren ihre Geldreserven. Denn Nabiki hatte keine Skrupel, ihre Verehrer bis aufs letzte Hemd auszuplündern. Was sie mit dem ganzen Geld machte, war der Gegenstand wilder Spekulationen. Genauso wie die Frage nach dem wieso.

Einige Gerüchte besagten, sie hätte kein Herz mehr.

Andere sagten, Nabiki habe ihr Herz an den Holländer Michel verkauft, im Austausch gegen Geld. Wieder andere vermuteten, Nabiki könnte mit ihrer eisigen Stimme sogar einen angreifenden Stier stoppen.

Manche murmelten sogar, sie würde heimlich etwas Kampfsport betreiben. Aber das nur, wenn sie hoffen konnten, dass keiner von Nabikis Informanten in der Nähe war. Wer sich bei diesem Gerücht etwas weiter aus dem Fenster lehnte, kam zu dem Schluss, dass Nabiki ihre jüngere Schwester mit einiger Sicherheit übertrumpfen müsste. Wenn nicht mit Stärke, so mit Technik, Ausdauer, Intelligenz und Geschwindigkeit.

Dass Nabiki von diesen Gerüchten wusste, sprach für ihren Geheimdienst. Ihre Informanten hatten ein Talent dafür das nicht Gesagte zu hören. Und ein Talent für den Umgang mit Abhörtechnik. Nabiki lachte in ihrem Zimmer öfters über die Gerüchte, die über sie in Umlauf waren. Kasumi war für die meisten nicht von Interesse. Sie war halt das Hausmütterchen der Familie Tendo. Akane war zwar das Objekt der Begierde vieler Kerle und des wahnsinnigen Kendoisten Tatewaki Kuno, aber an ihr war nichts geheimnisvolles. Alles was man über Akane wissen wollte, konnte man bei Nabiki oder einem ihrer Informationshändler einkaufen. Aber die Eiskönigin blieb ein Geheimnis. Sie säte Furcht und Verlangen in die Herzen der anderen. Sie hatte auch Verabredungen, selbst mit liierten Jungs. Nur endeten die immer gleich. Nabiki quetschte den letzten Yen aus ihrem Opfer und riet ihm, darüber nicht zu viele Worte zu verlieren. Sonst könnten die falschen Personen erfahren, dass er sich mit der Eiskönigin getroffen hatte. Und so erfror ein weiterer Junge bei dem Versuch, Nabiki nahe zu kommen.

Zur Welt an und für sich war Nabiki grausam, nur ihre Familie würde sie nie so behandeln.

Dann dachte sie an Ranma. Der Junge schien keine Ahnung von seinem Schicksal zu haben.

Sie ging in Gedanken verschiedene Szenarien durch. Ranma und Akane endet in einer Dauerprügelei. Ranma und Kasumi würde ebenfalls nicht gehen, Kasumi interessierte sich sehr für einen gewissen Doktor. Noch dazu fand sie jüngere Männer langweilig.

Und Ranma und sie selber dürfte auch nicht gut gehen. Eiskönigin und Wildpferd. Einer würde auf der Strecke bleiben. Ranma sah zwar recht gut aus, aber reichte das. Sie würde ihren Vater schon dazu bringen, ihr Zeit zu geben Ranma kennen zu lernen. Dann konnte sie entscheiden, wie sie vorgehen würde. Ob sie Ranma und Akane zusammenzwingen würde oder ob sie selber sich Ranma krallen würde. Kasumi sollte aussen vor bleiben.

Dann verliess sie mit einem knappen Nicken und einem knappen „Bis später." das Wohnzimmer.

Zurück blieben Soun, Genma und Ranma. Ranma stand auf, verbeugte sich kurz vor Soun, sagte „Ich gehe mal ins Dojo, trainieren." und ging.

Zurück blieben Genma und Soun. „Es ist lange her." eröffnete Genma das Gespräch. „Ja, alter Freund." kam Souns Erwiderung. „Es ist viel passiert." „Ja." „Die Verlobung sollten wir erst mal ruhen lassen. Ranma ist hier und hat Zeit die Mädchen kennen zu lernen. In ein paar Tagen können wir das ganze ja mal ansprechen. Heute abend werden wir ein wenig von unseren Reisen erzählen." „Das wird sicher interessant, Saotome. Wo ihr wart und was ihr gelernt habt." „Ja, Tendo. Und die geschehenen Veränderungen. Was mich zu einem weiteren Punkt bringt. Sobald Ranma mit einer deiner Töchter verlobt ist, würde ich gerne eine Trainingsreise mit dir machen. Ich denke, dass es an der Zeit ist über einiges hinwegzukommen." sagte Genma ungewohnt taktvoll. „Was meinst du?" fragte Soun den Dummen spielend. Genma grollte innerlich und beschloss mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. „Kimikos Tod meine ich. Und die Art und Weise, wie du jetzt reagierst." kam die verärgerte Antwort. Soun wurde zu einer überzeugenden Imitation eines Wasserfalls. Niagara Soun in voller Aktion. Genma grummelte und wartete, irgendwann würde sein Freund aufhören zu heulen wie ein Wasserfall. Als er schliesslich fertig war, meinte Genma „Sei froh, dass ER dich nicht so sieht. Und wir sollten wirklich besser eine Trainingsreise machen. Erstens damit wir das Dojo wieder aufmachen können und zweitens damit du deine Töchter wieder unterrichten kannst. Wie ich das sehe, praktiziert Akane eher Kraftsport als Kampfkunst. Kasumi scheint garnicht mehr zu praktizieren und Nabiki kann ich nicht einschätzen. Ich denke sie kann einiges, ich bin aber nicht sicher." kam es von Genma. Innerlich war er stolz auf sich. Die 4 Wochen, die er gebraucht hatte, um sich das ganze zu überlegen, wären nicht vergeblich gewesen. Soun wollte schon wieder in Tränen ausbrechen, weil Genma schlecht von seiner jüngsten redete, aber ein nahezu tödlicher Blick Genmas liess ihn innehalten. „Schau endlich der Realität ins Gesicht, alter Freund." befahl Genma hart. Soun versuchte es und wollte schon wieder in Tränen ausbrechen. Diesmal darüber, wie er sich benahm und wie seine Töchter unter ihm leiden mussten. Mit ziemlicher Verwunderung schaute er seinen alten Freund Genma an. Es wunderte ihn, dass dieser so intelligent handelte. „Ich habe fast 10 Jahre gebraucht, um zu erkennen was ich an Fehlern gemacht habe. Deine Fehler zu erkennen und einen Weg zu finden, sie dir deutlich zu machen, hat mich die letzten zwei Monate fast rund um die Uhr zu beschäftigt." gab Genma zu. Soun nickte nur. Dass Genma von heute auf morgen sowas evaluieren könnte, das hätte er niemals geglaubt. „Ich werde eine Reise mit dir unternehmen. Ich denke, das wird mir gut tun." verkündete Soun. Jetzt war es an Genma zu nicken. „Wann werden wir das mit der Verlobung bekanntgeben?" fragte Soun. „Ich würde sagen morgen. Bis dahin sollten sich die Kinder ein wenig kennen gelernt haben." entgegnete Genma. „Gut, dann also morgen abend." Mit diesen Worten endete das Gespräch der alten Freunde und sie begannen Sake zu trinken und Shogi zu spielen. Und zu betrügen, dass es eine Art hatte.

Unterdessen im Dojo. Ranma stand Akane gegenüber und musterte diese. „Du bist der Martial Artist der Familie. Wie wäre ein Sparring?" bot er an. Akane schaute ihn verachtend an. „Ich bin der beste Martial Artist in Nerima. Du wirst keine Herausforderung für mich sein, perverser Trottel." Ranma sah verletzt und verärgert aus. Dieses arrogante Miststück hatte ihn sofort einen Trottel und einen Perversen genannt. Dabei war er, trotz seines alten Herrn, ein ehrenhafter Kämpfer und er war auf die Ehre anderer bedacht. Perverser genannt zu werden, war eine mörderische Beleidigung. „Oder willst du einen richtigen Kampf. Sieg nach Punkten oder KO-Sieg als Optionen. Keine Zurückhaltung." schlug Ranma jetzt vor. Am liebsten hätte er dieses arrogante Miststück geohrfeigt, etwas anderes hatte sie nicht verdient. „Ich akzeptiere einen Kampf, Baka. Ich werde Nabiki bitten, zu schiedsrichtern." entgegnete Akane herablassend. Ranma nickte kalt. Einen grossen Teil seiner Konzentration verwendete er zur Zeit darauf, seinen Ärger unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Akane rief nach ihrer Schwester. Diese schaute aus dem Fenster und fragte was sei. Akane antwortete, sie würde einen kleinen Kampf gegen Ranma machen und ob sie (Nabiki) nicht schiedsrichtern könne. Nabiki sagte zu, den Kampf Ranma gegen Akane wollte sie nicht verpassen.

Kurz darauf kam die mittlere Tendotochter ins Dojo. Ranma stand da und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen sollten. Akane schaute demonstrativ weg, trotzdem war ihr anzumerken, wie sehr sie Ranmas Ruhe verärgerte. Nabiki räusperte sich. „Kommt bitte zu mir." bat sie die beiden Kämpfer. „Also, es heisst Alles ist möglich. Sieg wird durch KO des Gegners, Aufgabe des Gegners oder nach Punkten erreicht. Waffeneinsatz führt zur sofortigen Niederlage. Noch Fragen?" kam es von Nabiki. Doppeltes Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. „Gut, dann kämpft." war Nabikis darauf folgende Anweisung.

Akane eröffnete sofort mit einigen Geraden. Ranma hatte keine Probleme auszuweichen. Ein Fakt, der Akane frustrierte. Hatte sie sich bei den ersten Schlägen noch zurückgehalten, so steigerte sie die Kraft, die sie in die Schläge legte auf maximalen Output. Ranma grinste sie frech an. „Ist das alles, was du kannst?" fragte er verächtlich. „Halt die Fresse, perverser Trottel. Und bleib stehen. Ich will dich schlagen und dir deinen Platz zeigen. Gib zu, dass du mir unterlegen bist." rief Akane lauter werdend aus. „Nee, so einem hässlichen Wildfang wie dir unterliege ich sicher nicht." entgegnete Ranma verächtlich und wich Akane weiter im letzten Moment aus. „WILDFANG?! HÄSSLICH?!" brüllte Akane nun. Nabiki schaute interessiert zu. Akanes Schläge wurden zwar kraftvoller, aber sie schlug auch immer weiter an ihrem Ziel vorbei. „PASS MAL AUF, DU PERVERSER IDIOT! ICH BIN DER BESTE MARTIAL ARTIST VON NERIMA! DU BIST NUR EIN BAKA HENTAI, DER AUSWEICHEN KANN. ICH WETTE DU BIST SCHWÄCHER ALS DIE MEISTEN MÄDCHEN!" brüllte Kawaiikune rot vor Zorn. Ranma versteifte sich bei der Erwähnung von schwächer als Mädchen. ‚Na warte, ich habe dich geschont, weil du ein Mädchen bist, aber du verdienst keine Schonung.' dachte er. Dann sprang er über einen weiteren brutalen Schwinger Akanes hinweg hinter sie und schlug ihr 5 mal hart gegen den Hinterkopf. Nach dem 5. Schlag ging sie zu Boden. „Sieg für Ranma Saotome." verkündete Nabiki scheinbar ungerührt. Innerlich freute sie sich. Ranma hatte ihrer Schwester endlich mal ihre Grenzen aufgezeigt. ‚Bester Martial Artist in Nerima. Hast du noch so einen Witz auf Lager?' dachte sie verächtlich. Auch wenn Akane ihre Schwester war, ihr übersteigertes Selbstbewusstsein war kaum zu ertragen.

Ranma drehte sich von Akane weg. „Lerne dein Temperament zu zügeln, verbessere deine Geschwindigkeit, lerne andere Schlagtechniken, lerne Höflichkeit, dann kannst du einer der besten Martial Artists von Nerima werden. Zur Zeit bist du eine Schlägerin, die ein paar Moves kann." meinte er über seine Schulter hinweg zu Akane. Diese wurde wieder rot vor Zorn, sie fühlte reinen Hass in sich aufsteigen. Dieser Kerl hatte es gewagt sie in den Dreck zu stossen und sie unfähig zu nennen. Mallet-sama erschien in ihrer Hand. „RANMA, DU BETRÜGERISCHER BAKA HENTAI!!!!!" brüllte sie und schlug ihm den Hammer ins Kreuz. Ranma bekam einen Freiflug in den Gartenteich. „Niemand besiegt die beste Kämpferin von Nerima ohne betrügen. Aber das wird dir sicher vergangen sein. Denke ja nicht, dass du mit deinen betrügerischen Machenschaften noch einmal gegen mich gewinnen kannst." grollte sie selbstzufrieden. Nabiki schaute ihre Schwester verachtend an. ‚Ehre ist ein Fremdwort für dich. Es zählt nur, dass du siegst oder das letzte Wort hast. Eine Niederlage gegen einen Mann gibt es für dich nicht. Der Mann hat dann betrogen. Ranma tut mir leid.' dachte sie.

Ranma kam aus dem Gartenteich geklettert. Nur war er jetzt offensichtlich eine sie. Die eng anliegenden Kleider liessen keinen anderen Schluss zu. Da sie nass waren, betonten sie Ranmas weibliche Rundungen noch weiter. Akane bekam das garnicht mit. Sie war ins Haus gegangen um zu baden. Aber Nabiki sah es. Und sie starrte Ranma-chan mit deutlichem Verlangen an. ‚Schon als Kerl ist er zum anbeissen, aber als Mädchen will ich ihn sofort vernaschen.' Dachte sie. „DU bist es doch, Ranma." statuierte sie. „Ja, das ist aber eine lange Geschichte." entgegnete der Teilzeitjunge. „Es wird sicher interessant zu hören." meinte Nabiki mit einem Raubtiergrinsen. „Pop und ich werden die Geschichte heute abend erzählen." erwiderte der von Nabikis Grinsen verunsicherte Ranma. „Aha. Ich will sie aber jetzt hören." entgegnete Nabiki. „Dann solltest du mir aber was im Austausch anbieten können." forderte Ranma. ‚Er will sicher Geld. Aber da habe ich lieber Geduld. Und bekomme die Geschichte trotzdem.' überlegte Nabiki. Laut sagte sie. „Wir sind nicht im Geschäft." „Auch gut." War die ungerührte Antwort. Nabiki grinste in sich hinein. Dieser Junge gefiel ihr immer besser. Und wenn er wirklich der verkündete Verlobte war, dann hatte sie im Spiel um Ranma einen Grand Ouvert mit zehn Spitzen auf der Hand. (Das Traumblatt eines jeden Skatspielers. 4 Wenzel, 4 Däuser, Eichel Zehn, Grün Zehn. So ein Blatt ist absolut unschlagbar. Anm. d. A.) „Dieser Rat ist kostenlos. Pass gut auf meine kleine Schwester auf. Sie ist gefährlich. Und sie wird es dir nie verzeihen, dass du sie besiegt hast." sagte sie und liess Ranma im Dojo zurück. Dieser dachte an besagte kleine Schwester und murmelte „Kawaiikune, Tomboy, Machoweib, hässliches, fettes, flaches Brett, Lustwüste. Warum musste Pops mich hierher schleppen? Zu einem Kerl, der so ein dummes, brutales Kraftweib zur Tochter hat. Hoffentlich kann mir Tendo-san ein paar interessante Techniken beibringen. Sonst bin ich hier wieder weg. Ich will nicht ständig darauf aufpassen müssen, Wildfang nicht zu verärgern."

Nach diesem Monolog verliess Ranma das Dojo und ging in die Küche. „Könnte ich mal euer Bad benutzen?" fragte Ranma Kasumi. „Oh, natürlich." antwortete diese und erklärte Ranma wo das Bad ist.

Ranma ging in den Vorraum, versicherte sich, dass niemand im Bad war, zog sich aus und begann mit der Vorwäsche. Danach stieg er in die Wanne und entspannte sich. ‚Also Kasumi ist wirklicheine nette Person. Akane ist das ganze Gegenteil. Und Nabiki ist mir ein Rätsel. Tendo-san kann ich noch nicht einschätzen.' dachte Ranma müde.

Er genoss die entspannende Wirkung des heissen Wassers ein Stunde lang, dann verliess er die Wanne. Als er wieder in die Küche kam, sprach ihn Kasumi an. „Ranma, ich habe für dich und deinen Vater das Gästezimmer hergerichtet." „Danke." war Ranmas Erwiderung. „Es gibt bald Mittagessen." rief Kasumi Ranma hinterher. „Sehr schön." rief dieser über die Schulter zurück. Dann ging er ins Gästezimmer.

Eine Weile später rief Kasumi „Mittagessen ist fertig." Ranma und Genma standen da, wie hin teleportiert. „Oh, wenn ihr so freundlich sein könntet, mir beim austeilen zu helfen?" fragte Kasumi die beiden Saotomes. „Natürlich, meine Liebe." meinte Genma zuvorkommend. Von seinem alten Freund wusste er, dass Kasumi die Köchin in der Familie war. Und wenn man ein gutes Essen haben wollte, dann sollte man die Köchin besser nicht verärgern. Also begann er die Teller auf den Tisch zu stellen. Ranma trug die Schüsseln mit dem Essen, Kasumi stellte Gläser und Getränke hin.

Kurz darauf kamen Akane, Nabiki und Soun. Soun und Akane sassen Ranma und Genma gegenüber. Kasumi und Nabiki sassen einander gegenüber. Akane schaute Ranma mit kaum verhülltem Hass an. Ranma tat sein bestes um den Wildfang zu ignorieren. Stattdessen schaute er zu Nabiki. Soun bemerkte, dass Akane Ranma nicht leiden konnte. Er beschloss sie darauf anzusprechen. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sein kleines Mädchen sauer war. Und sollte Ranma Schuld auf sich geladen haben, dann Gnade ihm Satan. Nabiki sah den Blick ihres Vaters und beschloss mit ihm zu reden. Sie wollte nicht, dass Akane irgendetwas falsch hinstellte. Denn, so wie sie ihre kleine Schwester kannte, würde diese behaupten, sie wäre von Ranma im Kampf geschlagen worden und dieser hätte dabei betrogen.

Das Essen verlief schweigend, nur mussten die Tendos über den Essstil der Saotomes die Stirn runzeln. Ranma und Genam versuchten einander das Essen zu stehlen. Und sie assen mit der Geschwindigkeit eines grossen Staubsaugers. Dass genug Essen da war, schien die beiden nicht zu interessieren.

Nach dem Essen trug Kasumi das Geschirr in die Küche und wusch ab. Nabiki nahm ihren Vater beiseite. Soun wusste, dass es ernst war, den Nabiki hatte ihn in ihren Geschäftston angesprochen. „Vater, wir müssen reden." eröffnete sie das Gespräch. „Ich höre." bestätigte Soun. „Es geht um Akane und Ranma. Ranma hat Akane zu einem Sparring gebeten. Akane hat abgelehnt und Ranma beleidigt. Ranma hat ihr daraufhin einen echten Kampf vorgeschlagen." fing Nabiki an zu erzählen. Soun sprang auf. „Dieser Feind wagt es meine Tochter zu bekämpfen?" rief er aus und sprang auf. Nabiki sagte mit gefrorenem Stickstoff in der Stimme „Warte Vater." Soun versteinerte regelrecht. Wenn seine Tochter so sprach, war er in grossen Schwierigkeiten, wenn er nicht hörte. „Ich war noch nicht fertig. Akane hat wiederholt einen Gast beleidigt, seine Ehre infrage gestellt, seine Fähigkeiten als Schaustellerei abgetan. Ranma hat sie dann ohne Mühe besiegen können. Er hat ihr 5 Schläge verpasst und sie ging zu Boden. Danach hat er ihr gute Hinweise gegeben, wie sie besser werden kann, zum Dank beleidigt sie ihn und greift ihn mit einer Waffe an. Und jetzt wird sie Ranma bei dir als Betrüger anschwärzen wollen. Ich wollte nur, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst, bevor Akane ihre verzerrte Sicht der Dinge anbringen kann." sagte Nabiki, nachdem sich ihr Vater wieder beruhigt hatte. Als Nabiki fertig war, wollte er schon auf Ranma losgehen, ausser ‚hat ihr 5 Schläge verpasst' hatte Soun nicht viel mitbekommen. Doch Nabiki schaute ihn an. Eiskalt. Mit einem Blick der finanzielle Probleme versprach. Diesen Blick hatte er erst zwei mal gesehen und die Wochen danach waren ihm in höllischer Erinnerung. Nabiki hatte ihm den Geldhahn zugedreht. Was hiess, keine Zigaretten, keine Zeitung, kein Essen und nichts sonstiges für ihn. Nichtmal die Telefon- und Wasserrechnungen hatte sie bezahlt. Und es hatte immer lange gedauert, bis er seine Tochter wieder besänftigt hatte. Seit dem zweiten Mal versuchte er diesen Blick um alles zu vermeiden. Deshalb hielt er auch jetzt inne, rekapitulierte das gesagte und erstarrte. Das Abkommen, welches die Vereinigung der Schulen enthielt, basierte auf Ehre. Akane hatte sich durch ihre Aktionen entehrt. Sie konnte also nicht zu Ranmas Braut werden. Und er mochte zwar ziemlich blind sein, was seine Töchter anging, aber nicht mal ihm war entgangen, dass Kasumi in einen gewissen Doktor verliebt war. Mit anderen Worten, auch Kasumi schied als Ranmas Braut aus. Und jetzt blieb nur noch seine Tochter Nabiki. ‚Wenn das mal gut geht.' dachte er wenig begeistert. Er würde trotzdem an seinem ursprünglichen Plan festhalten, Ranma alle drei Töchter anzubieten.

Nabiki verliess das Zimmer. Ihr Plan liess sich gut an. Sie hatte ihn zwar erst heute morgen entworfen und auch nur grob überdacht, aber er lief einwandfrei. Ranma der versprochene Bräutigam. Und sowohl Kasumi als auch Akane waren aus dem Rennen. ‚Das alles klappt wie am Schnürchen.' dachte sie zufrieden.

Am nächsten Tag wurden die Einwohner des Tendo-Dojos vom Frühsparring der Saotomes geweckt. Nabiki stand grummelnd auf, ging ans Fenster, brüllte „Ruhe, anständige Leute wollen noch schlafen!" und schloss das Fenster wieder und legte sich wieder ins Bett.

Ranma und Genma waren von der Aktion so überrascht gewesen, dass sie beide mitten in der Luft mit dem Kampf aufgehört hatten. Also kam, was kommen musste, die beiden fielen ins Wasser und verwandelten sich. Daraufhin gingen sie baden. Genma nur kurz und Ranma etwas länger.

Als Genma das Bad verliess, kam Akane angetrampelt. Ohne Genma zu fragen, ob jemand im Bad war, stürmte sie in den Vorraum. Dort warf sie ihre n Pyjaman ab und stiefelte ins Bad. Ranma lag in der Wanne. Er schaute Akane an und meinte „Hat Pops dir nicht gesagt, dass ich im Bad bin? Oder hast du es nicht für nötig gehalten, das zu fragen?" meinte er in Richtung der versteinerten Akane. Sie drehte sich herum und verliess das Badezimmer. Draussen zog sie sich an, ging an den Esstisch und setzte sich hin. „Dieser Perverse Trottel. Erst betrügt er beim kampf gegen mich. Und dann bespannt er mich auch noch." grollte sie. „Wenn du ins bad stürmst, ohne zu fragen, kann man wohl kaum davon reden, dass er dich bespannen würde." meinte Genma kalt. „Und soviel gab es da nun auch nicht zu sehen." meinte Ranma von der Tür her gehässig. Akane brüllte „Ranma no baka!" und warf den Tisch nach ihm. Ranma bewies seine Überlegenheit, indem er den Tisch fing und zu Akane zurückschleuderte. Diese konnte nicht ausweichen und wurde voll getroffen. Das sandte sie ins Reich der Träume. „Grosse Klappe, nichts dahinter." meinte jetzt Nabiki von der Tür her. Sie war grade rechtzeitig runtergekommen, um Akanes Anschuldigungen zu hören. Sie grinste in sich hinein. ‚Das Szenario wird nicht kompromittiert werden.' dachte sie in bester Gendo Ikari Manier. Dann setzte sie sich an den inzwischen wieder aufgestellten Tisch. Kasumi kam mit dem Frühstück, sah die ohnmächtige Akane und ihren Vater dasitzen. „Oh." sagte sie. Wenn ihr Vater nichts wegen Akane unternahm, so musste sie es verdient haben.

Dann stellte sie das Frühstück hin. Die Saotomes kämpften wie üblich um jeden Bissen.

Nach dem Essen rief Soun seine Töchter zusammen. Genma nahm seinen Sohn beiseite. „Junge, heute geht es um etwas wichtiges. Wir sind hier, um deine Verlobte auszuwählen. Der Vertrag zwischen mir und Tendo ist über 20 Jahre alt. Wir haben ihn damals geschlossen, als wir unseren schlimmsten Feind besiegt haben. Er besagt, dass die Tendo und die Saotome Schule für Schägereien aller Art vereint werden sollen, so einer von uns eine Tochter und einer von uns einen Sohn hat. Jetzt kommt das verzwickte. Wie ich von meinem Freund erfahren habe, hat Kasumi ihr Herz schon vergeben. Und Akane hasst dich passioniert. Bleibt also nur Nabiki als Wahl. Bitte ehre den Vetrag. Es wäre mir sehr wichtig." sagte der Saotome-Patriarch. Ranma nickte und drehte sich herum. Selten hatte er seinen vater bei etwas so ernst erlebt, deshalb beschloss er erstmal nichts wegen der oktroyierten Verlobten zu sagen. Das konnte er später nachholen.

Vor ihm standen schon Soun Tendo hinter seinen drei Töchtern. Alle 3 schienen ihn ins Gebet genommen zu haben. „Also Ranma, wähle deine Verlobte." sagte Soun. „Das sind meine Töchter. Kasumi, 19 Jahre, Nabiki, 17 jJahre und Akane, 16 Jahre." sagte der Tendopatriarch und Teilzeitwasserfall. Ranma schaute die drei Mädchen an. Zuerst wandte er sich an Kasumi. „Ich habe gehört, du hättest dein Herz schon vergeben. Also will ich dich nicht zwingen, dich mit mir einzulassen." sagte er freundlich zu ihr. Dann wandte Ranma sich an Akane. „Ich verachte dich ohne Grenzen." sagte er eiskalt. Nabiki schaute ihn einen Bruchteil eines Sekundenbruchteils hoffend an. Dann schaute sie wieder so unbewegt drein, wie es sich für die Eiskönigin gehörte. „Tja, ich würde mal sagen, da bleiben nur wir beiden übrig. Bist du willens, meine Verlobte zu werden?" fragte Ranma. Nabiki schlug mental Purzelbäume vor Freude, aber ihr Gesicht verriet keine Emotion. „Ja, ich will. Komm mit, wir müssen reden." sagte Nabiki und winkte Ranma ihr zu folgen. Der nickte und stand auf, folgte Nabiki an einer glücklichen Kasumi und einer vor Wut kochenden Akane vorbei.

In Nabikis Zimmer setzten sich die beiden Verlobten hin. Nabiki an ihren Schreibtisch und Ranma auf das Bett. „Also, als erstes bin ich erfreut, dass du mich gewählt hast." sagte Nabiki grinsend. Ranma schaute verlegen drein. „Hatte ich eine andere Wahl?" fragte er gespielt gequält. Nabiki schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte sofort erkannt, dass Ranma sie nur ein wenig aufziehen wollte. „Erstens, wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass uns niemand dazwischenfunken kann. Ich habe einen gewissen Ruf hier in Nerima. Man kann sagen, ich bin die Person mit der meisten Macht an der Schule. Ich kontrolliere ein Netzwerk aus Informanten und habe einige Aktionen am laufen. Wetten, Bilder- und Informationsverkauf und anderes." zählte sie auf. Sie fand es besser, Ranma gleich einzuweihen, bevor er es von selber rausfand. „Zweitens. Abmachung zwischen uns werden mit einem Kuss besiegelt. Deal?" sagte Nabiki. „Deal." bestätigte Ranma. Dann trat ihm sein Hirn in den Hintern und sagte ihm wozu er grade zugestimmt hat. Nabiki kam schon rüber. Ranma sprang wörtlich gesehen an die Decke und klammerte sich dort oben fest. Nabiki seufzte. „Ich will dich küssen, nicht dein Blut aussaugen!" meinte sie. „Ich bin aber noch nie geküsst worden." beschwerte sich Ranma. „Komm runter, das ist kein Beinbruch." meinte sie. Ranma seufzte und sprang nach unten. Nabiki hielt seinen Kopf fest und gab ihm einen recht langen Kuss. „An der Technik arbeiten wir aber noch." legte sie fest. Ranma nickte. Er hatte den Kuss gemocht. Es war etwas neues und aufregendes gewesen. „Drittens, die Heirat, die auf unsere Verlobung folgen soll, halten wir uns für einen unbestimmten Zeitraum vom Hals. Die Heirat wird nur in beiderseitigem Einvernehmen durchgeführt." legte Nabiki fest. „Stimmt, nicht, dass die ankommen und uns stante pede vor den Traualtar schleifen." stimtme Ranma zu. „Viertens, ich erwarte Sex." sagte Nabiki kurz angebunden. Ranma sprang wieder an die Decke. „WAS?" fragte er geschockt. Nabiki seufzte wieder. Ihr Verlobter musste scheinbar ein paar zwischenmenschliche Aktionen kennenlernen. „Das ist nichts verwerfliches. Im Gegenteil, es macht Spass." hielt Nabiki Ranma entgegen. Der hing an der Decke, nickte aber. „Ok, von mir aus. Aber nicht sofort!" entgegnete er und sprang wieder von der Decke. „Deal." sagte Nabiki und Ranma schlug bedenkenlos ein. Und erhielt den zweiten Kuss des Tages.

Ranma verliess das Zimmer und ging ins Zimmer seines Vaters um zu schlafen. Er hatte üer einiges nachzudenken

Nabiki lag in ihrem Zimmer und grinste ein wenig. Bald würde Ranma sich mit dem täglichen Wanhsinn in der Schule auseinandersetzen müssen. Sie fragte sich, wie er mit Kuno auskommen würde, dem bekloppten, verrückten Kendoka. Des weiteren fragte sie sich, ob sie Ranma bitten sollte, die Probleme mit der Hentaibrigade zu fixieren oder nicht. Wenn sie es recht bedachte, verdiente ihre Schwester das nicht. Und sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, um ihre Schwester davon abzuhalten, weiter Ranma das Leben zur Hölle machen zu wollen.

Das wäre erstmal das erste Kapitel.

Das nächste Kapitel heisst „Der blaue Donner und seine Nemesis mit dem Zopf"

Kuno trifft das Mädchen mit Zopf. Nabiki macht eine Ankündigung für die ganze Schule und Akane bekommt neue Probleme.

Erster Auftritt Ryoga.

Ich werde diese Geschichte auf ranma.de, animexx.de, fanfiktion.de und veröffentlichen. Jeweils unter dem Namen Shaithan.

Des weiteren danke ich folgenden Bands für inspirierende und zum Weiterschreiben motivierende Musik.

Atrocity, Bal Sagoth, In Extremo, Weena Morloch, Samsas Traum, Feindflug, Goethes Erben, Slayer, Megadeth, Darkthrone, Deathstars, Eisregen, System of a Down, Dimmu Borgir, Finntroll, Rammstein, Welle: Erdball, Grave Digger und Savatage.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma ½ Elseworld 

Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

Autorenworte: So, seid mir wieder willkommen in meiner Alternativweltgeschichte.

Es freut mich, dass die Geschichte anderen Leuten gefällt. 6 durchweg positive Reviews fürs erste Kapitel. Ich bin begeistert. Ich hätte eher Reviews von der Sorte. „Wie kannst du es wagen, Ranma seine Akane wegzunehmen?!" oder so was ähnliches erwartet. Aber es freut mich, dass es gefällt und ich werde auch fleissig weiterschreiben. Eines sage ich aber noch, regelmässige Updates kann ich für keine meiner Geschichten versprechen. Ich kann nur versprechen, dass ich keine veröffentlichte Geschichte abbreche. Alle meine Geschichten werden zu Ende geführt. Kann aber unter Umständen eine ganze Weile dauern.

Wie schon im ersten Kapitel festgelegt, ist das Pairing Ranma und Nabiki. Und ich plane nicht, das zu ändern. Es wird also keine Episode im Stil von Band 17 der Manga-Reihe geben.

Und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spass.

Kapitel 2 „Der Blaue Donner und seine Nemesis mit dem Zopf"

Es war ein friedlicher früher Morgen in Nerima. Die Einwohner schliefen grösstenteils. Eine weibliche Stimme erschallte. „War das nötig, Oyaji no Baka?"

Dem schloss sich eine weitere Stimme an. „Anständige Leute schlafen um diese Uhrzeit noch!"

Ja der Morgen war friedlich gewesen.

Im Wohnzimmer des Tendo-Dojos sassen die Familien Tendo und Saotome. Nabiki und Ranma sassen nebeneinander, ihnen gegenüber sassen Herr Tendo und Herr Saotome. Akane und Kasumi sassen sich gegenüber.

Als alle fertig waren, es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Soun auch keine Hemmungen hatte, zu versuchen seinem alten Freund Essen zu stehlen, was zu einen Kampf ums Essen zwischen den beiden Vätern geführt hatte, verkündete Genma seinem Sohn etwas. „Junge, da wir eine Weile hier bleiben wollen, wirst du die Schule besuchen." Ranma starrte ein wenig. „Hä, Schule? Ich brauch keine Schule."

Daraufhin räusperte sich Nabiki. Soun tastete zitternd nach seinem Geldbeutel, er fürchtete finanzielle Konsequenzen. „Ranma, du bist ein guter Martial Artist, vielleicht sogar einer der besten. Aber wenn du nicht lernst, dein Gehirn zu nutzen, kann jeder dich wie eine Marionette benutzen. Und eine Marionette will ich nicht als Ehemann." sagte sie. Ranma überlegte. „Na gut, wenn das so ist." entgegnete er langsam. Vor allem die Aussage, er würde eine Marionette werden, hatte ihn bekehrt. Er hasste es, wenn andere für ihn entschieden.

Genma warf seinem Sohn Schulzeug hin. Es würde auf ewig sein Geheimnis bleiben, wie er so schnell an die Schulsachen gekommen war. Ranma fing das Zeug auf. „Wir gehen, Ranma." bestimmte Nabiki und ging mit ihrem Verlobten los. Akane nahm sich Zeit.

Ranma folgte Nabiki zur Schule. Er balancierte auf Zäunen und Mauern. Als die beiden in die Nähe der alten Frau Watanabe kamen, warnte Nabiki ihren Verlobten. „Wechsel lieber die Strassenseite oder du erhältst noch eine kalte Dusche am Morgen. Ranma tat wie ihm geheissen. Und wirklich, die alte Frau wässerte den Gehsteig. Ranma schätzte die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dem Wasser zu entkommen auf 0. Er kannte sein Glück mit Wasser.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichten die beiden das Schulgelände. Eine gewaltige Horde Jungen aus verschiedenen Sportarten beriet sich. Ranma schaute Nabiki fragend an. „Die Hentaibrigade. Oberschüler Kuno hat verkündet, dass derjenige, der mit meiner Schwester Akane ausgehen will, sie zuerst besiegen muss. Und seitdem versuchen diese Kerle jeden Morgen sie zu besiegen." erklärte Nabiki und näherte sich ihren Adjudanten. Ranma folgte. „Und warum gewinnt keiner? Fassen diese Kerle sie mit Samthandschuhen an?" fragte Ranma neugierig. „Sie kämpfen auch gegeneinander, was ihre Schlagkraft beträchtlich verringert." entgegnete Nabiki. „Und was ist an deiner Schwester so interessant, dass eine ganze Horde Jungs sich um sie schlägt?" wollte Ranma nun wissen. Nabiki grinste. „Obertrottel Kuno ist verschossen in sie. Jeden morgen kämpft er gegen sie und hofft jedes Mal, dass sie absichtlich verliert, damit sie in seine männlichen Arme gelangen kann." entgegnete Nabiki amüsiert. „Lass mich raten. Kuno ist der Oberidiot der Schule. Und auch ein wenig wahnsinnig." sagte Ranma daraufhin. Einer der Leutnants kicherte. „Streich das ein wenig und du hast völlig recht." meinte sie.

Ranma schaute sie an. Nabiki grüsste die drei Mädchen. Guten Morgen Hazuki, Sakura und Hikari." meinte sie. „Guten Morgen Nabiki." antworteten die Mädchen. Nabiki wandte sich an Ranma. „Ranma, das sind meine drei Leutnants Hazuki Takao, Sakura Jishimoto und Hikari Tamamori." Mit diesen Worten stellte sie Ranma die Mädchen vor. „Mädchen, das ist Ranma Saotome, mein Verlobter." Mit diesen Worten stellte sie Ranma ihren Leutnants vor. „Hallo." begrüssten sich die 4. Nabiki fuhr fort. „Ranma ist im groben im Bilde. Er hat vollen Zugriff auf unsere Informationen. Er kann auch, in Abstimmung mit mir, Vorschläge einbringen. Ich würde aber erstmal vorschlagen, wir gehen in die Schule." sagte Nabiki. Alle nickten und gingen Richtung Schule.

Ein aus heiterem Himmel fallendes Wasserglas erwischte Ranma. Ranma blickte auf und sah die Schuldige. Ein Mädchen in einem der oberen Stockwerke hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sie sah, dass aus dem gut aussehenden Jungen ein gut aussehendes Mädchen geworden war. Nabiki schaute sie ebenfalls an. Dann flüsterte sie Ranma zu „Was machst du jetzt?" Ranma flüsterte zurück „Hoffentlich gibt es in der Schule warmes Wasser."

Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „Unbekannte Schönheit. Ich kann es nicht gestatten, dass diese raffgierigen Söldner deine süsse Unschuld beflecken. Komm in meine Arme und ich werde dir den Himmel zeigen." kam die Stimme von Obertrottel Kuno. Ranma drehte sich herum und trat Kuno aus der Drehung in die Kronjuwelen. „Sprich mich nie wieder auch nur an, Idiot. Diese ‚Söldner' sind besser als du." sagte Ranma. Nabiki grinste und die Leutnants kicherten. „Ihr habt die Schönheit schon verdorben!" quiekte Kuno. Ranma packte ihn. „Du wirst meine Verlobte und ihre Freundinnen in Ruhe lassen oder ich mache dir das Leben zur Hölle." drohte Ranma.

Nabiki hatte unterdessen Sakura Wasser holen geschickt. Sie hatte den Mädchen kurz den Fluch erklärt. Jetzt wandte sie sich an Kuno. „Pass gut auf. Der Körper vor dir ist ein Fluch, normalerweise sieht mein Verlobter so aus." sagte sie und nahm das warme Wasser von Sakura in Empfang. Dann übergoss sie Ranma damit. Dieser wurde wieder ein Mann. „Also, wie war das mit Schönheit?" fragte er. Kuno starrte. Er konnte die Verwandlung vor seinen Augen nicht leugnen. Und Nabiki log ihn niemals an. Sie mochte ihn vielleicht um jeden Yen bringen aber anlügen würde sie ihn nie. Das war schlecht fürs Geschäft. Kurzfristig verschaffte es vielleicht Vorteile, einen Geschäftspartner übers Ohr zu hauen. aber langfristig gab das nur Probleme. „Also, verzieh dich und träum weiter vom brutalen Kraftweib Akane." meinte Ranma. Das brachte Kuno aus seiner Trance. „Wie sprichst du über die feurige Tigerin Akane Tendo, deren Kraft, Grazilität und Anmut seinesgleichen sucht!" rief Kuno enragiert aus. Ranma musste sich schwer beherrschen nicht laut loszulachen. „Kraft hat sie wie ein Büffel und ihre Grazilität ist die einer bleiernen Ente. Ihr Anmut gleicht dem einer Kröte." entgegnete Ranma. Kuno riss sich los. „Ich werde dein schlechtes Reden nicht dulden. Schwarze Magie hast du verwendet, um mich blenden zu wollen. Um mich glauben zu machen, es gebe ein Wesen, das meiner geliebten Akane gleichkäme. Doch dein böses Mundwerk verrät dich. Ich bin der aufsteigende Stern am Kendohimmel. Der Blaue Donner der Furinkan Oberschule. Ich bin Oberschüler Tatewaki Kuno!" rief der Idiot aus. Blitze zuckten während seiner Ansprache. Ranma grinste verächtlich und dachte ‚ Das mit den Blitzen ist ein netter Special Effect. Ich muss rauskriegen, wie er das macht.' Dann ging er in eine Kampfpose. „Ich bin Ranma Saotome, Erbe der Saotome Schule für Schlägereien aller Art. Ich nehme deine Herausforderung an." sagte Ranma.

Nabiki und ihre Leutnants hatten sich zurückgezogen und die Wetten organisiert. Keiner hatte bewusst wahrgenommen, wie Ranma-chan Kuno das erste mal fertig gemacht hatte. Deshalb setzten alle auf den irren Oberschüler.

Kuno griff sofort an. Ranma fand schnell heraus, dass der Oberschüler nicht schlecht war. Aber das hiess noch lange nicht, dass er gut war. Ranma konnte seinem Schlägen ausweichen und er verpasste dem Trottel ein paar schnelle Schläge. Kuno ging zu Boden. „Ich hab gewonnen." verkündete Ranma, während Kuno am Boden lag. Nabiki und die Leutnants kassierten die Einsätze ab. Schliesslich wandte sich Nabiki an die versammelten Schüler. „Ranma Saotome ist mein Verlobter." erklärte sie vor der ganzen Schule. Ranma wurde rot vor Verlegenheit. Einige Jungen kamen zu ihm und meinten „Dein armes Portemonnaie. Hoffentlich hast du genug Geld. Nabiki saugt jeden Geldbeutel leer." Ranma grummelte nur unwirsch und ging zu Nabiki. Inzwischen war es etwa 5 Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn. Ranma sah die Hentaibrigade ihre Plätze einnehmen und auch, dass die ersten sich zu bekämpfen begannen. Ranma ging ins Klassenzimmer.

Draussen vor der Schule war das übliche Szenario. Die Hentais erklärten ihre Liebe für Akane und wurden alle gnadenlos plattgemacht. Schliesslich waren alle besiegt. Kuno trat hinter seinem Baum hervor. Seine Stimme war immer noch ein Quieken. „Geliebte Akane Tendo, gestatte mir, dich in meine männlichen Arme zu schliessen." quiekte er. Akane bekam einen Lachkrampf. „Niemals, du Trottel." presste sie hervor. Kuno nahm eine Kampfposition ein und ging auf Akane los. Er quiekte einen Kampfschrei, was Akane so irritierte, dass sie ihre Deckung vernachlässigte. Kuno traf und er traf gut. Akane ging zu Boden.

Nabiki grinste wie irre. Alle Schüler würden ihr viel Geld zahlen müssen, die Wette, wer im Kampf zwischen Kuno und Akane siegen würde, war immer ein Verlustgeschäft gewesen. Aber heute rentierten sich die Wetten in grossen Stil. Sie begann Anweisungen für ihre Leutnants zu schreiben, welche von ihnen wen abkassieren sollte. Sie selber würde die etwas renitenteren Wetter aufsuchen. Begleitet von ihrem Verlobten.

Akane unterdessen war geschockt ‚Ich habe verloren.' dachte sie. ‚Ich habe gegen Kuno verloren. Welche Schande!' Kuno ging zu ihr hin und nahm sie in die Arme. „Geliebte Akane Tendo. Erweise mir die Ehre mich heute Nachmittag in ein Café zu begleiten." sagte Kuno. Akane nickte nur. Sie dachte immer noch ‚Ich habe gegen Kuno verloren. Das darf nicht wahr sein. Erst dieser perverse Trottel Ranma und nun Oberidiot Kuno. Jeder besiegt mich!' Ihre Gedankengänge wurden panisch. Dann läutete die Schulglocke und Akane und vielen anderen Schülern fiel auf, dass sie noch vor der Schule standen. Alle hetzten in die Klasse.

Ranma hatte Akanes Niederlage vom Zimmerfenster aus gesehen. Jetzt sass er an seinem Pult und grinste. Vielleicht würde das Akane etwas über ihre Fähigkeiten lehren. So einen Fehler machten eigentlich nur blutige Anfänger. Dem Schlag auszuweichen wäre kein Problem gewesen.

Der Lehrer kam herein und rief Ranma nach vorn. „Herr Saotome ist unser neuer Mitschüler. Er war bis vor kurzem in China und anderen Staaten im nahen Westen unterwegs." stellte der Lehrer Ranma vor.

Akane kam hereingekeucht. „Fräulein Tendo, sie sind zu spät. Sie kennen die Strafe." meinte der Lehrer. Akane nahm 2 Wassereimer und stellte sich auf den Gang. Und viele Schüler aus anderen Klassen leisteten ihr Gesellschaft.

Der Schultag verlief recht friedlich. In der Mittagspause traf Ranma sich unter einem Baum mit Nabiki und ihren Leutnants. Die 4 zählten das Geld, welches durch die Wetten hereingekommen war. Es war eine beachtliche Menge. Fast 2 Millionen Yen und dabei waren noch nicht mal die ganzen Gelder eingetrieben. Nur waren die Einsätze der Schüler recht hoch gewesen, als sie auf einen Sieg Akanes getippt hatten. Und da Kuno gegen jede Wahrscheinlichkeit gewonnen hatten, konnte Nabiki nun viel Geld eintreiben.

„Hi, Nabiki, Hikari, Hazuki und Sakura. Wie geht's so?" fragte Ranma die Mädchen. „Danke, gut." antworteten diese. Nabiki nahm Ranma beiseite. „Ich würde es zu schätzen wissen, wenn du bei meinem Besuch, bei den etwas widerspenstigeren Wettteilnehmern dabei sein könntest." sagte die Ice Queen zu ihren Verlobten. „Als Bodyguard?" meinte Ranma grinsend. „Ja. Sozusagen als das schlagende Argument." entgegnete Nabiki gespielt ernsthaft. Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ok, ich mach den Gorilla. Da will ich aber auch eine Banane haben." entgegnete er. „Deal." sagte Nabiki. Ranma ergriff die Hand ohne zu zögern. „Deal." sagte er.

Dann dämmerte es ihm. Sein Gehirn hatte ihm mit Stahlkappenstiefeln in den Hintern getreten. Doch jede Erkenntnis kam zu spät. Nabiki war schon heran und verpasste Ranma einen Kuss. Und alle die es sahen, trauten ihren Augen nicht. Die Ice Queen von Nerima küsste Ranma in aller Öffentlichkeit. Die Reaktionen waren zwiegespalten. Die meisten Jungs trauten ihren Augen nicht. Und die meisten Mädchen waren neidisch auf Nabiki. Grün vor Neid um genau zu sein.

Nach einer Weile, die Ranma wie die Ewigkeit vorkam, trennten sich die beiden wieder. Unglauben war auf den meisten Gesichtern zu sehen. „Also, wir treffen uns nach der Schule am Tor." legte Nabiki fest. Zu Ranma privat flüsterte sie. „An deiner Technik arbeiten wir heute noch." Ranma nickte. „Von mir aus." sagte er dabei. Dann begann er zu essen. In der typischen Saotomegeschwindigkeit. „Ranma, niemand will dir dein Essen wegnehmen." sagte Nabiki geduldig. Ranma deutete hinter sie. Panda Genma stand hinter ihr und hielt ein Schild hoch, auf dem stand #Der Panda ist nur zufällig hier!# Nabiki seufzte nur.

Genma nahm einen Wasserkessel und verwandelte sich wieder in einen Mensch. „Wie geht es euch Verlobten denn?" fragte er. „Gut." entgegnete Ranma. Genma nickte. „Ich wollte es euch direkt sagen. Tendo und ich machen einen kleinen Trainingstrip. Wir sind etwa eine Woche unterwegs. Akane und Kasumi sollen in der Zeit eine Verwandte Souns besuchen und ihr beiden sollt den Dojo hüten. Soun und ich reisen in etwa 2 Stunden ab. Macht keine Dummheiten ihr beiden." sagte Genma mit einem verunglückten bedeutungsvollen Zwinkern in Richtung Ranma. Dann ging er wieder.

Ranma und Nabiki starrten sich an. „Eine Woche sturmfrei!" meinte Nabiki erfreut. „Wieso machen die beiden das?" fragte sie dann. „Wahrscheinlich, damit ihr Dummheiten macht, die sie benutzen können, um euch dazu zu bringen, so schnell wie möglich zu heiraten." mutmasste Hazuki. Nabiki hielt das für plausibel.

Flashback. 9 Uhr morgens im Tendo-Dojo. Genma und Soun sassen einander gegenüber. „Also, alter Freund. Ich habe es ja schon mal angesprochen. Ich will mit dir ein paar Trainingsreisen machen. Dann kannst du deinen Dojo wieder eröffnen. Oder willst du Ranma einen Dojo in die Ehe mitgeben, den niemand kennt und wo keine Schüler hinkommen?" eröffnete Genma das Gespräch. Soun überlegte. Zwar fand er es beleidigend Kimikos Andenken gegenüber. Aber sein alter Freund hatte einen Punkt. Sollte er es wirklich wagen Ranma einen unbekannten und schülerlosen Dojo zu übergeben, so könnte dieser unzufrieden mit der Mitgift sein. Vielleicht würde er sogar so weit gehen, die Ehe abzulehnen. Er wollte schon wieder einen Wasserfall imitieren, aber Genmas Blick hielt ihn ab. „Wenn du meinst." entgegnete der Teilzeitwasserfall.

Genma nickte zufrieden. „Ausserdem sollten wir Akane und Kasumi eine Woche Urlaub gewähren." meinte er weiter. Soun schaute seinen Freund fragend an. „Aber dann sind Ranma und Nabiki allein zu Hause. Wer weiss, was sie alles anstellen!" meinte Soun besorgt. Genma grinste. „Genau darauf zähle ich." entgegnete er. „Vielleicht treffen die beiden Entscheidungen, die zumindest die Union der Schulen beschleunigen." meinte Genma kryptisch. Soun ging ein Licht auf. „Ja, du hast recht, alter Freund. Es ist eine gute Idee, die beiden allein zu lassen." stimmte er zu. „Also dann, bereiten wir alles vor, damit wir so schnell wie möglich losziehen können!" entgegnete Genma. Soun nickte und hetzte los. Genma grinste in sich hinein. ‚Es war Glück, dass ich, sowohl als Panda als auch als Mann, Wasser aus der Quelle des ertrunkenen, intelligenten Planers getrunken habe.' dachte er.

Flashback im Flashback. Genma lief durch das Trainingsgelände. Er wollte Wasser für das Zubereiten des Abendbrotes holen. Er war grade in Pandaform. Er überlegte kurz. Was würde es eigentlich für einen Unterschied machen, ob er das Wasser aus einer Quelle oder das Wasser aus dem Brunnen nahm. Ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken, ging er an eine Quelle und schöpfte das Wasser. Weil er Durst hatte, trank er gleich ein paar tiefe Schlucke von dem Wasser. Dann ging er zum Haus des Führers zurück.

Er hatte dann für jedes Essen und zum normalen Trinken das Wasser aus dieser Quelle geholt. Ranma hatte nur wenig von dem Wasser getrunken, er hatte meistens draussen rum schon getrunken.

Nach einer Woche hatte Genma die Effekte bemerkt. Er hatte begonnen über alles mögliche nachzudenken. Er hatte den Führer konsultiert. Der hatte sich die Quelle zeigen lassen und war erleichtert gewesen. „Ehrenwerter Fremder müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Sein Quelle von ertrunkenes, intelligentes Planer. Geben sehr trauriges Legende, die erzählen von planendes Mann, der hier ertrinken vor 1000 Jahren. Sehr traurig. Jetzt jeder der fallen in Quelle, werden gutes Planer." erzählte der Führer. Genma meinte daraufhin „Was für einen Effekt hat es, das Wasser zu trinken?" Der Führer überlegte. „Man nehmen Wesenszüge von Quelle an ohne Fluch zu erhalten. Auf Phönixberg in Nähe wohnen Wesen, die halb Mensch, halb Vogel sein. Haben jahrelang alle aus Quelle getrunken, wo Vögel baden. Nun sie halb Vögel halb Mensch. Sein nicht nettes Leute. Oft kommen plündern nahe Dörfer. Nur Amazonen ihnen Paroli bieten können." erzählte der Führer. Genma nickte. Dann hatte er eine Idee. „Können wir die Amazonen mal besuchen?" fragte er. Der Führer nickte. „Morgen ich sie hinführe." entgegnete er. Genma nickte und trank noch einen Schluck aus der Quelle.

Flashback im Flashback Ende.

Soun kam wieder und hatte seinen Rucksack gepackt. „Also Kasumi geht Akane nach der Schule abholen und zusammen gehen die beiden meine Schwester besuchen. Die wohnt zwar etwas weiter weg von der Schule als ich, aber Akane kann trotzdem zur Schule gehen." meinte Soun. Genma nickte. „Ich verkünde den Kindern die frohe Botschaft." meinte er. Soun nickte und traf letzte Vorbereitungen. Genma verliess den Dojo. ‚Das läuft ja wie am Schnürchen.' dachte er. Unterwegs orderte er ein paar unauffällige Lebensmittel, die er zum Tendo-Dojo bringen liess. Allesamt schmackhaft und Aphrodisiaka. Es sollte doch mit der Hölle zugehen, wenn Ranma und Nabiki nach dieser Auswahl nicht eine Dummheit machen würden, die es erlaubte, die beiden stante pede vor den Traualtar zu schleifen.

Flashback Ende.

Am Nachmittag wurde es unruhig. Kasumi stand schon vor der Schule und wartete auf Akane. Desgleichen tat Kuno. „Geliebte Akane Tendo!" rief er aus und umarmte diese. „Komm mit mir, wir werden heute unser Date geniessen!" meinte er weiter. Akane schaute verwirrt drein, bis ihr aufging, was los war. Sie hatte Kunos Sieg über sie erfolgreich verdrängt. Kasumi ging dazwischen. „Es tut mir leid, Kuno-kun, aber Tante Hitomi wartet auf Akane und mich. Vielleicht kannst du sie morgen auf ein Date einladen." meinte Kasumi freundlich. „Ja, gute Frau. Geliebte Akane Tendo, morgen werden wir uns zusammen vergnügen!" meinte der demente Kendo-ka. Akane nickte nur. Sie war dankbar, dass Kasumi sie fürs erste gerettet hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht mal rausreden, denn sie hatte das Duell nach Kunos Bedingung akzeptiert. Sie würde wohl oder übel mit dem Irren ausgehen müssen.

Dann ging sie zu Kasumi. „Wieso wartet Tante Hitomi auf uns?" fragte Akane. Kasumi lächelte sie an. „Vater macht mit Onkel Genma einen kleinen Trainingstrip. Ranma und Nabiki sollen den Dojo hüten und wir beiden sollen in der Zeit Tante Hitomi besuchen." antwortete Kasumi. Akane freute sich. Sie hatte ihre Tante schon eine Weile nicht mehr besucht. Sie folgte Kasumi, die mit einem Taxi da war und auch schon Sachen für die Woche eingepackt hatte. Dann fuhren die beiden davon.

Ranma und Nabiki schauten ihnen hinterher. „Unsere Sturmfreiheit hat offiziell bekommen." meinte Nabiki. Dann sah sie die letzten säumigen Zahler. Sie eilte zu den Jungen. Ranma folgte ihr. „Also, Jungs. Ihr müsst mir noch die Wetten bezahlen, die ihr gemacht habt." meinte die Ice Queen im Geschäftston. Einer der Jungen grinste. „Und wenn wir nicht wollen?" fragte er. „Dann werde ich eure dunklen Geheimnisse öffentlich machen. Dann weiss jeder über Teddybären und Datinggames Bescheid." drohte Nabiki. Die meisten erbleichten und begannen ihre Geldbörsen zu suchen und bezahlten Nabiki. Schliesslich waren nur noch 3 übrig. „Ich bekomme von euch dreien 15000 Yen. Ich wünsche sofort bezahlt zu werden." sagte Nabiki zu den Jungs. „Nichts ist. Wir machen ein Gegenangebot. Du vergisst unsere Schulden und wir Tun dir nicht weh." entgegneten sie. Nabiki seufzte und wandte sich an ihren hinter ihr wartenden Verlobten. „Überzeuge sie bitte." bat sie Ranma. Ranma trat vor Nabiki und die 3 Schläger grinsten sich an. Jeder von ihnen war grösser und sicher auch kräftiger als er. Zu dritt griffen sie an. Ein paar gezielte Kicks später lagen sie am Boden. „Bezahlt." meinte Ranma. Nabiki setzte noch etwas dazu. „Wegen Zahlungsverweigerung müsst ihr 40 mehr bezahlen." Die Rowdys protestierten. Nabiki grinste böse und sagte „60" Grummelnd zogen die Rowdys ihre Geldbörsen und fischten das Geld heraus. Nabiki nahm es entgegen und meinte. „Es geht doch." Dann liessen die beiden die Rowdys zurück. Nabiki gab Ranma, als sie ausser Sichtweite waren, 9000 Yen. „Ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich das Geld von den dreien nie bekommen. Danke." sagte sie und umarmte Ranma. Ranma packte das Geld weg und umarmte sie dann zögernd.

Sie und Ranma gingen Arm in Arm nach Hause.

Unterdessen auf Okinawa. „Ranma Saotome, ich werde dich finden und du wirst dafür bezahlen, vor unserem Kampf Mann gegen Mann weggelaufen zu sein!" grollte ein Junge mit Leopardenstirnband, gelbem Pullover, grüner Hose und Wanderschuhen. Er trug seinen üblichen Rucksack, seinen Bambusregenschirm. Ryoga Hibiki war auf der Jagd. Und er war sauer. „Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier!" meinte er frustriert. Ein kleines Mädchen antwortete ihm. „Auf Okinawa." antwortete sie. Sie hatte instinktiv begriffen, dass Ryoga nicht an Details wie Städten oder gar Strassen interessiert war. „Wie komme ich nach Tokio?" fragte er. Das Mädchen überlegte. „Flugzeug." sagte sie schliesslich. „Wo ist der Flughafen?" fragte er. Das Mädchen zeigte es ihm. Ryoga bedankte sich und rannte los. Leider verpasste er die Abzweigung zum Flughafen und musste sich durch den Urwald schlagen.

Im Tendo-Dojo war die Atmosphäre ruhig. Ranma übte seine Katas im Dojo und Nabiki sonnte sich ein wenig.

Am Abend bereitete Nabiki ein schnelles Abendessen zu. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie einige der Vorräte sah. ‚Aphrodisiaka. Also wirklich. So ein plumper Versuch.' dachte sie und durchsuchte den Vorratsschrank. Dann grummelte sie und dachte ‚Plump aber effizient.' Der grösste Teil der Vorräte bestand aus aphrodisierend wirkenden Lebensmitteln. Nabiki briet ein paar Sachen in einer Pfanne und servierte es Ranma und sich. Sie war zwar lange keine so gute Köchin wie Kasumi, aber wenigstens konnte sie, anders als ihre kleine Schwester, essbares Essen produzieren. Akanes ‚Kochkunst' beschränkte sich auf biologische Kampfstoffe, Gift und unidentifizierbare Speisen oder mehr oder weniger lebendige und immer sehr feindlich gesonnene Wesen. Sie dachte zurück. Dieses Wesen, das wie eine Amöbe aussah und alles angriff, was sich bewegte. Nabiki hatte den starken Verdacht, dass ihre Schwester keine Kochkunst sondern Alchimie praktizierte. Und dass sie sich als Aushilfsschöpferin betätigte. Nur musste sie das mit dem Leben noch richtig hinbekommen. Bis jetzt war jedes ihrer Wesen einzigartig. Und bösartig.

Während des Essens brachte Nabiki die Sprache auf das Essen. „Also, einer unserer Väter fand es witzig, uns einen Vorratsschrank voller Aphrodisiaka zu hinterlassen." Ranma schaute sie verwirrt ein. „Aphowas?" fragte er. Nabiki beschloss es in einfacheren Worten zu erklären. Ranma hatte einen guten Teil der letzten 10 Jahre auf der Strasse verbracht, da litt die Schulbildung ohne Frage. „Aphrodisiaka. Erregend wirkende Lebensmittel." erklärte sie. Ranma schaute immer noch verwirrt drein. „Lebensmittel, die Menschen begierig auf Sex machen." erklärte sie. Ranma starrte in Schock auf sein Essen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, die Sachen sind gebraten, das hebt die Wirkung auf." meinte sie. Ranma nickt erleichtert und aß weiter.

Unterdessen am Stadtrand von Hiroshima. Ryoga packte einen vorübereilenden Passanten. „Wo finde ich Tokyo?" fragte er. „Und wie komme ich am schnellsten hin?" fragte er weiter. Der Passant war überrascht über so rüde angehalten zu werden, aber er beschloss freundlich zu sein. „Tokyo liegt nordwestlich von hier. Mit dem Flugzeug sind sie am schnellsten da. Zum Flughafen geht es da lang." meinte der Mann und deutete auf den Flughafen. Ryoga nickte. „Danke." sagte er und rannte zum Flughafen. Er bekam sogar eine Karte für einen Flug nach Tokyo. Leider nahm er den falschen Flieger und flog nach Wladiwostok.

Im Tendo-Dojo sassen Nabiki und Ranma vor dem Fernseher und schauten fern. Grade liefen Nachrichten und nachher wollten sie eine amerikanische Komödie anschauen. Beetlejuice.

Ranma sass leicht dösig da. Dieses ganze sturmfreie Bude Ding gefiel ihm sehr.

Später am Abend gingen erst Nabiki und dann Ranma baden. Ranma schlief auf dem Futon im Gästezimmer und Nabiki in ihrem Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ranma auf und streckte sich erstmal ausgiebig. Dann schaute er auf die Uhr und schrie erschreckt auf. „Nabiki, aufstehen, wir müssen gleich los, zur Schule!" brüllte er. Nabiki kam grummelnd aus ihrem Bett, taumelte grummelnd ans Telefon, wählte eine Nummer und wartete bis sich am anderen Ende jemand meldete. „Hier Tendo. Ich möchte meine Tochter Nabiki und meinen Schwiegersohn Ranma Saotome für den Rest der Woche entschuldigen. Die beiden haben sich eine Grippe eingefangen." sagte sie in einer perfekten Soun Tendo Imitation. „Ja, Herr Tendo, ich trage es ein." sagte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Nabiki bedankte sich und legte auf. Dann grinste sie Ranma an. „Also, wir haben sturmfrei und einen ganzen Tag Zeit. Ich würde sagen, gehen wir schlafen." kam es von ihr, dann gähnte sie und zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück. Ranma schüttelte den Kopf. Das hätte er von Nabiki echt nicht erwartet.

Nabiki kam nochmal aus dem Zimmer, ging ans Telefon und rief noch jemanden an. „Sakura.? Ich bin's. Pass mal auf, ich und mein Verlobter machen ein paar Tage blau. Kannst du mir bitte meine und Ranmas Hausaufgaben vorbeibringen?" fragte sie. „Sehr schön. Und nimm die Videokamera mit, falls irgendwas interessantes passiert." ordnete Nabiki an. Nabiki lauschte der Erwiderung. „Ja, bis heute Nachmittag." meinte sie. Dann schaute sie Ranma an. „Sei nicht so entgeistert. Wenn ich schon die Chance habe, ein paar Tage mit meinem Verlobten ungestört zu verbringen, dann will ich die auch nutzen." meinte sie. „Und jetzt geh ich wieder schlafen." setzte sie dazu und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer. Ranma schaute seiner Verlobten hinterher. „Ich mach mal Frühstück." verkündete er und begann auch gleich mit den Vorbereitungen.

Unterdessen in Wladiwostok. Ryoga stand am Hafen. Er hatte vom Flughafen aus ein Taxi genommen. „Ich möchte nach Tokyo." sagte er zu einem alten Kapitän. „Da. Das kostet dich 50000 Yen." meinte der Mann. Ryoga seufzte. Billiger kam er sicher nicht nach Tokyo. Er setzte den Rucksack ab und gab dem Mann das verlangte Geld. Der grinste und sagte „Ich trage den Rucksack für dich, Junge." Dann versuchte er den Rucksack zu heben. Und er hob sich fast einen Bruch. Und der Junge hob den Rucksack ohne Probleme mit einer Hand. Der alte Kapitän war erstaunt. Ryoga ging an Bord und der Kapitän gab Befehl zum Auslaufen. Und endlich war der verlorene Junge auf dem Weg nach Tokyo.

Ranma hatte unterdessen ein Frühstück zubereitet. Nabiki war von dem Duft angelockt worden und kam aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie ging zu Ranma und grinste. „Guten Morgen, Chefkoch." sagte sie und gab Ranma einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der wurde ein wenig rot. Er würde sich so schnell nicht an die Küsserei gewöhnen. Selbst wenn ihm nach dem Kuss vor der ganzen Schule in der Hinsicht eigentlich nichts mehr peinlich sein müsste. Ranma trug noch immer sein Unterhemd und die Boxershorts, die er zum schlafen angehabt hatte. Nabiki trug einen losen Pyjama. Die beiden setzten sich im Schlafzeug an den Esstisch und assen. Reis mit Austern.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen beide auf ihre Zimmer. Ranma entschied, ein kleines Bad zu nehmen. Er ging ins Badezimmer, warf seine Klamotten auf dem Wäschekorb und machte seine Vorwäsche. „Ich hasse kaltes Wasser." murrte Ranma-chan. Dann stieg sie in den Furo und verwandelte sich zurück. Ranma lehnte sich an den Rand, schloss die Augen und döste ein wenig.

Wie es der Zufall (In dem Fall eher der Autor – Anm. d. A.) wollte, entschied auch Nabiki ein Bad zu nehmen. Sie ging ebenfalls in Vorzimmer des Bades, zog sich aus und machte die Vorwäsche. Ranmas Sachen hatte sie bemerkt. Es war Zeit, ihren Verlobten ein wenig aufzuziehen.

Nabiki öffnete die Badtür und trat ein. Ranma, der sich beim Geräusch der öffnenden Badtür in die Richtung gedreht hatte, bekam einen guten Blick auf Nabiki. Er wurde sofort krebsrot. Nabiki grinste. „Ich dachte der weibliche Körper wäre dir vertraut?" meinte sie und stieg ebenfalls in den Furo. Ranma schaute krampfhaft woanders hin. „Natürlich ist mir der weibliche Körper vertraut. Aber es ist mein eigener." entgegnete er. Nabiki grinste. „Du solltest dich daran gewöhnen, mein Lieber. Denn wie wir es festgelegt haben. Sex gehört zum Zusammenleben dazu." meinte Nabiki zu ihrem Verlobten. „Wir hatten aber auch festgelegt, dass es nicht sofort geschehen muss." entgegnete Ranma. Er hatte schnell gelernt, dass er bei Nabiki argumentieren können musste. Und jetzt versuchte er, sich an diese Situation anzupassen. Er hatte sich an vieles angepasst, da würde er auch das schaffen. Und Ranma Saotome verlor niemals. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er eloquent werden müsste.

Nabiki grinste in sich hinein. Ranma zeigte eine Seite, die ihr gefiel. Nicht nur, dass er trotz seines Auftretens, doch recht leicht zu verunsichern war, besonders wenn Mädchen im Spiel waren, nein, er begann Ansätze von argumentativem Denken zu zeigen. Und wenn sie das, sowie sein logisches Denken, fördern könnte, dann wäre Ranma wirklich die beste für sie vorstellbare Partie. Ranma unterdessen überlegte, wie er am schnellsten aus dem Bad kam, ohne Nabiki zu verärgern. Und sein Gehirn sagte es ihm deutlich. „Entkommenschancen sind 0." Also beschloss er sich in die Situation zu fügen. Er lehnte sich an den Rand und schaute ins Leere.

Nabiki wartete ein paar Minuten, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen. „Was fangen wir nun mit der freien Woche an?" wollte sie wissen. Ranma überlegte. „Ich werde ein wenig trainieren." meinte er schliesslich. „Kannst du Martial Arts?" wollte er dann noch wissen. Nabiki schüttelte den Kopf, was Ranma, der sein Gesicht von Nabiki abgewandt hatte, natürlich nicht sah. „Ich habe, als ich jung war und Vater uns noch trainiert hat, einiges gelernt. Aber das ist lange her." sagte sie. „Würdest du wieder etwas lernen wollen?" fragte Ranma weiter. Nabiki zuckte die Schultern. „Gib mir ein Argument dafür." entgegnete sie dabei. Ranma überlegte. „Su musst mich nicht mehr als Gorilla einstellen und bezahlen." entgegnete er. „Guter Punkt, Ranma." entgegnete Nabiki „Wir können ja nachher mit dem Training anfangen." meinte sie. „Ist das ein Deal?" fragte sie. Ranma überlegte kurz. „Es ist ein Deal." entgegnete er. „Dann schau mich an, wenn man einen Deal eingeht, schaut man sein Gegenüber an." belehrte Nabiki ihren Verlobten. Der drehte sich herum und wünschte fast sofort, er hätte es nicht getan. Nabiki war sozusagen direkt hinter ihm. Und bevor er noch irgend etwas sagen konnte, hatte Nabiki ihm einen weiteren Kuss verpasst. „Also bis nachher." sagte sie und stieg aus dem Furo. Ranma schaute krampfhaft wo anders hin.

Als Nabiki draussen war, überlegte er. „Ich frage mich, was ich ihr beibringen kann und was sie noch kann." murmelte er vor sich hin. Er versuchte seinen Geist dazu zu bringen, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, aber es war vergebliche Liebesmüh. Er sah immer wieder, wie die völlig nackte Nabiki ins Badezimmer trat. ‚Schlechte Gedanken.' sagte er sich immer wieder, aber es half nichts. Schliesslich gab er die Verdrängungsversuche auf.

Ranma kam aus dem Furo und ging sich anziehen. Dann ging er ins Dojo. Dort erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Nabiki in einem blauschwarzen Gi und einer farblich passenden Trainingshose. Was ihn allerdings verwunderte, war dass überall auf dem Kleidungsstück Stickereien waren. Um genau zu sein $ und € und £ und ¥. Ranma war verwirrt. Wahrscheinlich war das eine kleiner Insiderwitz Nabikis.

Ranma begann eine einfache Aufwärmübung. Nabiki begann nach einer Weile, die Übung nachzumachen.

Dann begann Ranma ein Sparring mit Nabiki. Er war zufrieden. Nabiki war agil, auch recht schnell und an der Kraft konnte man arbeiten. Des weiteren kämpfte sie überlegt. Was sich unter anderem darin zeigte, dass sie Combos versuchte. Ranma nickte zufrieden. „Wenn wir dich fleissig trainieren, solltest du recht bald ein recht guter Martial Artist werden." sagte er.

Dann begann er ein weiteres Sparring mit Nabiki. Er scheuchte sie durch den Dojo und drillte sie, dass ein Drillsergeant seine Freude gehabt hätte. Seine Art sich für den Kuss vor der ganzen Schule zu rächen. Er achtete aber darauf, sie nicht zu überfordern. Das wäre kontraproduktiv gewesen. Er scheuchte seine Verlobte bis an ihre Grenzen.

Gegen Mittag war Nabiki völlig fertig. Ranma hatte sie mehrere Stunden lang gescheucht, dass es eine Art hatte. ‚Das bekommst du wieder.' dachte sie und begann sich eine Rache zu überlegen.

Unterdessen auf einem russischen Schiff. Ryoga freute sich auf Tokyo. Dort würde er Ranma finden. Und sich rächen. Für seine Feigheit. Und wenn er Ranma zusammengeschlagen hatte, würde er ihm danken. Schliesslich hatte ihm die Jagd nach Ranma einen netten Bonus verschafft. Und damit er Ranma richtig danken konnte, würde er sich Ranma mit Hilfe seines Bonusses erkenntlich zeigen.

Zur gleichen Zeit an der Furinkan Schule. Akane ging durch die Hölle. Die Hentaibrigade hatte ihr unter Tränen versprochen, sie nicht mehr zu belästigen. Dafür hing Kuno schon den ganzen Tag wie eine Klette an ihr. Er hatte sie mit Liebesbeweisen überhäuft. Grösstenteils unbrauchbarer Plunder. Akane fragte sich, womit sie das verdient hatte. Und dann wollte der Trottel sie heute Nachmittag auch noch ausführen. ‚Womit habe ich das verdient? Ich bin doch keine schlechte Person.' dachte sie.

Am Nachmittag wartete Kuno schon auf sie. „Gehen wir, Geliebte!" rief er aus. Akane schauderte, sie konnte aber nichts machen. Ehre ihr wichtig und sie würde ihre verlieren, wenn sie den Trottel jetzt KO schlug. Er hatte ordentlich gewonnen. Sie ging zu Kuno hin. „Gehen wir." sagte sie.

Kuno schleifte sie stundenlang durch Vergnügungsparks, 2 romantische Filme und andere Aktivitäten. Es war nach Mitternacht, als er Akane bei ihrer Tante ablieferte. „Treffen wir uns morgen wieder?" fragte er. Akane nickte. „Was auch immer." meinte sie und ging dann in ihr Zimmer. Ihre Tante wusste, dass sie Mit Kuno ausgegangen war und sie sah das mit den Heimkommzeiten recht locker.

Im Tendo-Dojo hatten Ranma und Nabiki auch den Nachmittag lang trainiert. Mit dem Resultat, dass Nabiki nun alle Muskeln weh taten. Ranma schaute sie an. „Leg dich hin, ich massiere dich." sagte er. Nabiki tat wie geheissen und Ranma verpasste seiner Verlobten eine erholsame Massage.

Am Abend kamen die Leutnants vorbei. Sie berichteten von der morgendlichen Aktion der Hentaibrigade und dass Akane mit Kuno ausgegangen war. Ranma rollte sich vor lachen auf dem Boden herum. Nabiki schmunzelte ein wenig. Sie war unter Freunden, da konnte sie es sich erlauben, Gefühle zu zeigen. Nachdem die Mädchen die Hausaufgaben abgegeben hatten und versprochen hatten, morgen wieder vorbeizukommen, verliessen sie den Dojo. Ranma bereitete ein Abendessen, schaute mit Nabiki fern und ging dann ins Bett.

Der Rest der Woche verlief in einem ähnlichen Schema. Ranma und Nabiki trainierten und Kuno schleifte Akane durch Vergnügungsparks und nahm ihr, wenn sie todmüde war das Versprechen zu einem weiteren Date ab. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Ryoga täglich einen anderen Bezirk Tokyos auf der Suche nach Ranma Saotome durchquerte.

So, das wäre Kapitel 2. Definitiv mein am schnellsten geschriebenes Kapitel bisher. Ich kann aber nicht versprechen, dass das bei weiteren Kapiteln eben so schnell geht.

Das dritte Kapitel heisst „Ryogas erster Angriff und ein dunkle Geheimnisse"

Die restlichen Bewohner des Tendo-Dojos kommen wieder. Ryoga kommt endlich dazu, Ranma anzugreifen. Kuno wird zum Punchingball umfunktioniert. Wie reagiert Soun darauf, dass seine intelligente Tochter wieder die Kunst praktiziert? Was haben die beiden Männer auf ihrer Reise getrieben? Und was ist Ryogas Geheimnis?

Ich poste die Geschichte auf animexx.de, fanfiktion.de, und ranma.de

So ich danke natürlich noch Goethes Erben, Samsas Traum, Eisregen, Finntroll, Bal Sagoth, Rammstein, Weena Morloch, Dimmu Borgir, Darkthrone, Slayer, Megadeth, In Extremo, Subway to Sally, Nightwish, Judas Priest, Iron Maiden, Motörhead, Amon Amarth, Atrocity, Grave Digger und Iced Earth für inspirierende und zum Weiterschreiben motivierende Musik.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma ½ Elseworld 

Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

Autorenworte: So, seid mir wieder willkommen in meiner Alternativweltgeschichte.

Es freut mich, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt. Wie gesagt, ich versuche im Allgemeinen mir etwas ungewöhnliches auszudenken. Und ich habe bisher noch keine deutsche Ranma Nabiki Geschichte gefunden. Englische ja, aber keine deutsche. Es gibt da eine alte Geschichte von mir, die auch Ranma Nabiki enthält, aber da wurde nur das erste Kapitel auf ranma.de veröffentlicht und ich bin immer noch dabei, dass Ding umzuschreiben, damit es besser wird. Der damalige Account wurde gelöscht und nur die Fanfic blieb erhalten. Damals kannte ich Fanfiction erst kurz, aber ich mochte die meisten Ranma Fics fast auf Anhieb nicht. Immer wieder Ranma Akane. Warum macht denn niemand mal etwas ungewöhnliches?

Naja, genug der Worte des Autors.

Wie schon im ersten Kapitel festgelegt, ist das Pairing Ranma und Nabiki. Und ich plane nicht, das zu ändern. Es wird also keine Episode im Stil von Band 17 der Manga-Reihe geben.

Es gilt

„..." – Gesprochenes

‚...' – Gedachtes oder Betonung

#...# - Genmas Schilder

() – Autorenkommentare

Und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spass.

Kapitel 3 „Ryogas erster Angriff und ein dunkles Geheimnis" 

Über Nerima ging die Sonne auf. Der Sonntagmorgen war friedlich. Kuno träumte von den wunderschönen Dates mit Akane, Akane schlief wie ein Stein und war froh, dass Kuno es beim letzten Mal vergessen hatte, ihr ein weiteres Date abzuluchsen. Kasumi genoss, es einmal nicht für die anderen kochen zu müssen. Ryoga wachte auf und fragte sich, wo zur Hölle er nun wieder war. Genma und Soun brachen ihr Zeltlager ab. Und Ranma-chan und Nabiki schliefen aneinandergekuschelt in Nabikis Bett. Ranma-chan wachte als erste auf. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen ihre Erinnerungen wieder.

Er hatte Nabiki am gestrigen Tag mal wieder in bester Drill Sergeant Manier gescheucht. Nabiki war danach rechtschaffen müde gewesen und hatte einen Muskelkater sondergleichen gehabt. Also hatte er sie massiert. Dann gab es Abendbrot und danach wollte Ranma eigentlich schlafen gehen. Nur hatte er feststellen müssen, das jemand seinen Futon und den seines Vaters mit kaltem Wasser übergossen hatte. Ranma hatte seine Verlobte verärgert angeschaut, aber diese hatte ihn nur frech angegrinst. Er hatte geseufzt und sich eine Rache überlegt. Und die Rache war ja so einfach. Er hatte sich mit kaltem Wasser in ein Mädchen verwandelt und war dann zu Nabiki ins Zimmer gegangen und hatte sich einfach zu ihr ins Bett gelegt. Nach einer Weile hatten die beiden sich aneinander gekuschelt und waren eingeschlafen.

Er weckte Nabiki, die anfing zu grummeln. „Hau ab, ich bleib heute den ganzen Tag im Bett!" kam es von unter der Decke. Ranma grinste. Nabiki ohne einen Liter Kaffeekonzentrat wach zu bekommen war ein richtiger Kampf. Vor allem, wenn sie irgendwelche Wurfgegenstände zu fassen bekam. Im Halbschlaf warf sie mit einer Zielsicherheit die einen Sniper neidisch gemacht hätte.

Nach etwa 20 Minuten gab Ranma den Versuch auf und begann Kaffee zu destillieren.

Nabiki wachte etwa 10 Minuten später auf, taumelte in die Küche und stürzte sich auf das Destillat. In einem Zug stürzte sie den Kaffee hinter. „JAAAAAAAAAAA! So beginnt man den Morgen!" kam es von der Ice Queen, als das Koffein ihr System auf Hochtouren brachte.

Ranma grinste nur und meinte „Guten Morgen." zu Nabiki. Die schaute ihn an und sagte „Guten Morgen, Liebling." Ranma hätte sich bei den Worten beinahe mit heissem Wasser für seinen Tee verbrüht.

Das Frühstück war ein westliches. Als Nabiki Schokoaufstrich entdeckt hatte, hatte sie sofort ein paar Gläser von dem Zeug gekauft und Brot dazu. Ranma hatte sich Rühreier mit Schinken gemacht. Auch er wusste das westliche Essen zu schätzen. Vor allem, weil es doch etwas einfacher zuzubereiten war als Reis. (Ich habe es bis heute nicht einmal geschafft, Reis einmal richtig zu kochen, da geht immer irgendwas schief – Anm. d. A.)

Als die beiden fertig waren, setzten sie sich auf die Terrasse und taten einfach nichts. Heute würden die anderen wiederkommen.

Unterdessen packten Akane und Kasumi ihre Sachen zusammen und verabschiedeten sich von ihrer Tante. Dann stiegen sie ins Taxi und fuhren los.

Genma und Soun liefen einträchtig die Strasse lang. „Du weißt, dass wir Ranma von unserem Feind erzählen müssen. Wenn man bedenkt, wer ER ist, muss es der Junge wissen." sagte Genma schaudernd. Soun schauerte noch mehr als sein Freund. „Und du denkst, ER wird wiederkommen?" fragte er leise und sich dabei umschauend. „Bestimmt. Du weißt wie ER ist. Selbst, dass wir IHN eingemauert haben und den ganzen Bereich um die Höhle als Sperrgebiet ausgewiesen haben, wird IHN nicht aufhalten." entgegnete Genma. Beide Männer schauerten vor Furcht.

Schliesslich kamen die ganzen Urlauber wieder am Tendo-Dojo an. Akane hatte dicke Augenringe, Kunos bis weit in die Nacht gehendes Dauerdaten hatten sie fertig gemacht. Und nur, dass sie fast umgefallen war, hatte den Kerl aufgehalten. Er selber schien noch Stunden weitermachen zu können.

Soun und Genma waren als erste wieder da. Sie fanden Ranma und Nabiki im Dojo. Die beiden hielten ein Sparring ab. Genma schaute zufrieden zu. Nabiki schien wirklich talentiert zu sein. Und sie war sogar eine Herausforderung für Ranma. „Junge, an deiner Geschwindigkeit müssen wir üben." rief Genma aus

Ranma drehte sich zu seinem Vater herum. „Wenn du meinst." sagte er. Nabiki nutzte die Ablenkung aus und schlich sich an Ranma heran. Dann tippte sie ihm gegen den Hinterkopf. „Du hast verloren." stellte sie dabei fest. Ranma seufzte nur. Genma grinste. „Achte immer auf deine Deckung, Junge." sagte er dabei. „Ablenkung birgt Gefahr." setzte er noch dazu.

Als Akane und Kasumi auch angekommen waren und alle mit begrüssen und sich wieder einrichten fertig waren, versammelten sich die beiden Familien im Wohnzimmer.

Genma fing an. „Also, ihr wisst ja, dass Ranma und ich verflucht sind." Alle nickten bei diesen Worten.

Flashback. Am Tag nach der Ankunft der Saotomes. Beim Essen vor der Verlobtenwahl erklärte Genma nebenbei die Flüche der beiden Saotomes. Kurze Demonstrationen folgten. Ranma und Genma steckten ihre Hand abwechselnd in kaltes und warmes Wasser. Genma versprach etwas. „Wenn mein alter Freund und ich uns um eine dringende Angelegenheit gekümmert haben, erzählen Ranma und ich, wie wir zu den Flüchen gekommen sind."

Flashback Ende

„Das ganze kam so." erzählte Genma.

Tal von Jusenkyo, vor 5 Wochen. Ranma und Genma standen vor dem Trainingsgelände. „Bitte, Sirs, hier legendäres Gelände von verwunschenes Quellen. Sehr gefährlich trainieren hier." kam es vom Führer.

(Ich spare es mir, hier weiter zu schreiben, es lief dann alles ab wie gehabt - Anm. d. A.)

„Wir blieben eine Weile dort, bis wir uns schliesslich auf den Weg hierher machten." kam es von Genma. „Verfluchte Quellen, das ist also der bisher unbekannte wahre Schrecken des Trainingsgeländes.." kam es von Soun. „Ja. Und das schlimmste ist, unsere Flüche sind nur austauschbar. Ranmas Fluch kann nur durch einige Flüche ausgetauscht werden, die Quelle des ertrunkenen Mannes funktioniert bei ihm nicht. Und auch bei mir dürfte sie nicht funktionieren, ich habe es nicht ausprobiert, ich wollte nicht als ein hässliches Zwitterwesen enden. Quellen mit einfacheren Flüchen wären vielleicht kurierbar. Die Quelle der ertrunkenen Ente oder die Quelle des ertrunkenen Ferkels kann man mit der Nannichuan kurieren." kam es nun von Genma. „Es war ein grosser Fehler nach China zu reisen, ohne chinesisch zu können." gab der dicke Mann zu. Nabiki schaute interessiert zu. „Welche Flüche hätte Ranma denn erhalten können anstelle seines Mädchenfluches?" fragte sie. Genma überlegte. „Es gäbe da folgende Quellen. Die Quellen der ertrunkenen EVANGELION's, die Quellen der ertrunkenen Drachen, die Quelle des ertrunkenen Hornys, die Quelle des ertrunkenen Steintrolls, die Quelle des ertrunkenen Balrogs und die Quelle des ertrunkenen Fenriswolfes. Das sind die Quellen, von denen der Führer etwas wusste." sagte Genma. Nabiki überlegte. „Hat der Führer gesagt, welche Art von Drachen?" fragte sie. Genma nickte. „Es waren grösstenteils europäische Drachen. Feuerdrachen, Lindwürmer, Linddrachen. Alles in allem gefährliche Biester, mit einem Flammenatem, heiss genug um Stahl schmelzen." entgegnete Genma. Alle schauderten, nur Nabiki grinste. So ein Drachenfluch war ihrer Ansicht nach recht nützlich. Fliegen zu können und Feuer zu spucken waren ihrer Ansicht nach nicht zu verachten.

Genma erzählte weiter. „Die Flüche werden durch kaltes Wasser ausgelöst und durch warmes gebrochen. Zeitweise zumindest. Ausserdem machen die Flüche einen scheinbar zum Wassermagneten. Je peinlicher die aus einer Verwandlung resultierende Situation, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass Wasser mit Verwandlungstemperatur kommt." Die anderen Familienmitglieder nickten. „Ausserdem verändern die Flüche nur unser Äusseres, nicht unsere Persönlichkeit." erklärte der dicke Mann. „Noch Fragen?" kam es am Schluss.

Aber die anderen hatten keine Fragen mehr.

„Gut." sagte Genma daraufhin. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir erzählen, was wir diese Woche gemacht haben." sagte er. Kasumi nickte. „Genau. Ich wüsste gerne, warum einige eurer Sachen mit Mörtel bekleckert sind." sagte sie dabei.

Genma seufzte. „Soun, du erzählst." ordnete er an. „Also, es ist so, die Kampfschule für Schlägereien aller Art geht auf einen Mann namens Happosai zurück. Er hat die Schule gegründet. Genma und ich waren seine Schüler. Das Training mit dem Meister war fürchterlich. Raubzüge trifft es wohl eher. Auf jeden Fall haben wir vor über 20 Jahren gegen ihn rebelliert. Wir haben ihm Sake mit Schlafpulver verabreicht und ihn dann in das Sakefass gesperrt. Das Fass haben wir mit Dynamit umwickelt und in eine Höhle geworfen. Die Lunte haben wir natürlich angezündet. Dann haben wir einen Felsen vor den Höhleneingang geschoben um den Meister für ewig ruhen zu lassen." erzählte Soun. „Das war Mord." kam es von Nabiki. „ER war eine Bedrohung für die öffentliche Sicherheit und nahezu unaufhaltbar. Solange eine Frau oder Frauenunterwäsche in seiner Nähe war, konnte nichts seine Stärke brechen." erklärte Genma. „Wir haben ihn versiegelt, nicht getötet. Ich glaube, wenn man über 300 Jahre alt ist, fängt man nicht gross mit dem Sterben an." redete er weiter. Alle 4 jungen Leute starrten geschockt. „300 Jahre. So ein vertrockneter Tattergreis." kam es von Ranma. „Ja, er mag alt sein, aber mit dir kann er immer noch den Boden wischen." kam es von Soun. Ranma verkniff sich einen Kommentar, der Tendo-Patriarch hatte völlig ernst geklungen. Dann redete Genma wieder. „Wir sind zu der Höhle gegangen und haben den Eingang unter einer dicken Schicht Beton begraben. Die Höhle hat keinen weiteren Ausgang, der Alte sollte also für die nächsten 100 Jahre darin gefangen sein." meinte er stolz. „Wir haben auch das Gelände als Sperrgebiet ausgeschildert." kam es von Soun. „Was hoffentlich verhindert, dass irgendein Idiot die Höhle öffnet." sagte Genma. Alle anderen nickten. Ihre Väter hatten mit einer erstaunlichen Furcht von Happosai gesprochen. Seine Rückkehr wäre also schlecht.

Der Rest des Tages wurde in friedlicher Ruhe verbracht, nur Soun versuchte das Haus unter Wasser zu setzen, als Nabiki forderte, als Erbin der Schule benannt zu werden. Und als sie auch noch bewies, es mit Akane aufnehmen zu können. Wenn auch noch nicht was Kraft anging, aber auf jeden Fall was Technik und Geschwindigkeit anging. Soun stimmte seiner mittleren Tochter zu und benannte sie als Erbin der Schule.

Für Akane brach eine Welt zusammen. Sie war nicht mehr die Erbin der Schule. Nabiki hatte das übernommen. Kasumi hatte sich nie für die Kunst interessiert und Nabiki hatte sie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter aufgegeben. Und jetzt nahm Nabiki ihr das weg. Und sie konnte nicht einmal etwas dagegen sagen. Ihr Vater hatte sie angeschaut und ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht gut genug war, um als Erbin der Tendo Schule für Schlägereien aller Art bestehen zu können.

Was sie aber wieder mit dem ganzen versöhnte war, dass ihr Vater versprochen hatte, sie zu trainieren. Nabiki und Ranma natürlich auch. Schliesslich sollten diese die Tradition der Schule fortführen. Aber wenn Akane sich bewähren könnte, würde Soun es ihr erlauben, einen Meistertitel der Tendo Schule zu erlangen und einen eigenen Dojo der Tendo Anything Goes School zu gründen.

Soun dankte seinem Freund gedanklich für diesen Plan. Erstens hatte er verhindert, dass Akane zu einem Querschläger wurde und die Union der Schulen sabotierte und zweitens war es immer gut eine Ausweichverlobte in der Hinterhand zu haben. Sollte das mit Ranma und Nabiki nicht funktionieren, würden Ranma und Akane stante pede vor den nächsten Priester geschleift und verheiratet. Einwilligung hin oder her.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen alle aus ihren Betten und die Routine hatte sie wieder. Kasumi machte Frühstück und der Rest genoss es. Genma und Soun kämpften um jeden Bissen. Und Nabiki schaffte es ihren Verlobten immer mal abzulenken, um ihm ein wenig Fleisch zu stibitzen. Im Endeffekt war es nicht wenig, aber da sich Nabiki immer mit kleinen Portionen, die nicht auffielen, zufrieden gab, merkte Ranma es nicht bewusst. Er merkte nur, dass er irgendwie zu wenig Essen hatte. Das war aber nicht weiter schlimm, Kasumi hatte genug gemacht.

Nach dem Essen gingen Ranma und Nabiki zur Schule los. Akane blieb noch ein paar Minuten. Die Gesellschaft Ranmas war etwas, auf das sie verzichten konnte.

Vor der Schule erwarteten die Leutnants die beiden. „Guten Morgen. Habt ihr eure Krankheit gut überstanden?" fragten die 3. Nabiki grinste kurz und auch Ranma lächelte ein wenig. „Ja, alles bestens." kam es von Nabiki. „Gut, an der Schule gab es keine seltsamen Vorkommnisse. Die Hentais haben nach Kunos Sieg ihre Jagd auf Akane eingestellt. Gosunkugi soll sich aus einem Internethandel Sachen für ein schwarzmagisches Ritual bestellt haben, aber bei seinem Glück hat er bei einem Sadomaso Versandhandel bestellt." erzählte Hitomi über die wichtigsten Ereignisse der Woche. Hazuki machte weiter. „Wir haben fast 4 Millionen Yen eingenommen, weil jeder dagegen gewettet hat, dass Akane ein jeweils weiteres Date mit Kuno hat. Das letzte Mal hat dazu geführt, dass niemand mehr gegen ein Date wettet." kam es von der zweiten. Nabikis Grinser wurde breit. "Heute trauern wieder viele ihrem Geld hinterher!" versprach sie. „Es gab noch etwas. Einige Klubs sind an uns herangetreten, mit der Frage, ob sie sich Ranma für ein paar Stunden ausleihen könnten, für Trainingszwecke oder so." kam es nun von Sakura. Ranma schaute seine Verlobte an. „Also, die Entscheidung überlasse ich dir. Willst du bei den Klubs mitmachen? Bei deinen Fähigkeiten zahlen die sicher einen grosszügigen Stundenbetrag." kam es von Nabiki. Ranma überlegte. „Ich will 50 Prozent Beteiligung an den Einnahmen von meinem Verleih an die Sportklubs." forderte Ranma. Nabiki hatte ihm erklärt, dass Geld das Leben bequemer machte. Man konnte sich viele schöne Sachen kaufen. Nabiki nickte. „Wir sind im Geschäft." sagte sie und streckte die Hand aus. Ranma schlug ein.

Ein Mann mit einem Wasserkanister lief vorbei, stolperte und der Kanister entleerte sich über Ranma.

Nabiki störte sich nicht an Ranmas Verwandlung und gab Ranma-chan einen Kuss. Die dachte nur ‚Irgendwann finde ich einen Weg, von sowas nicht mehr peinlich berührt zu sein.'

Dann trennten sich die Wege der Gruppe und alle gingen in die Schule. Ranma stoppte in einem Jungenklo und verwandelte sich in einen Jungen zurück.

Vor der Schule kam Akane angestürmt. Kuno vertrat ihr den Weg. „Geliebte Akane Tendo, gehst du mit mir aus?" fragte der Irre. „NEIN!" brüllte sie zurück. Kuno starrte. Der Rest der Schule starrte. Alle Schüler griffen in ihre Portemonnaies und weinten hemmungslos. Nabiki sah sich mental schon in Geld baden. „Aber warum nicht, Geliebte?" drang Kunos Stimme zu den Schülern herauf. „Weil ich dich hasse!" schrie Akane. „Und weil mein Vater den Priester bestellt, wenn es so weitergeht." schrie sie weiter. „Er wird unsere Liebe zementieren!" rief der Idiot aus und bewies einmal mehr, dass er doch nur das hörte, was er hören wollte.

Akane machte Nägel mit Köpfen und schlug Kuno mit Mallet-sama in einen niedrigen Erdorbit. Nabiki begann Geld zu zählen und viele Schüler verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Mittagessen. Das würde sie lehren, ihr Essengeld zu verwetten.

Der Rest des Schultages verlief recht friedlich. Bis auf den Fakt, dass Akane Kuno bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit ihrem Hammer verprügelte.

Am Mittag tauchte eine Gestalt vor dem Tor der Schule auf. Jeder starrte das Wesen an. Es war über 2,50 Meter gross, hatte 2 Hörner auf dem Kopf, zeigte beeindruckende Reisszähne, hatte glühende Augen, war offensichtlich kräftig und rot. Ausserdem trug es ein leopardengeflecktes Stirnband um den Hals und einen Rucksack mit Bambusschirm auf dem Rücken. Ein Lendenschurz aus einer Panzerkette und Panzerplatten verdeckte die privaten Regionen, ansonsten trug das Wesen nichts.

Das Wesen sah Ranma und grollte. „Ranma Saotome, bereite dich auf deinen Tod vor!" rief es. Ranma schaute es an. „Was hab ich dir getan?" wollte er wissen. „Kennst du mich nicht?" fragte das Wesen? Ranma schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher?" entgegnete er. „Das tut nichts zur Sache! Stirb!" rief Ryoga aus und rannte auf Ranma zu. Den Rucksack hatte er abgeworfen und den Schirm schwang er wie einen Degen. Ranma konnte ohne Probleme ausweichen.

Schliesslich warf der Reaper den Schirm. Ranma überlegte, während er auswich, angestrengt, wann er einen Reaperdämonen verärgert hatte. „Du bist also immer noch gut im weglaufen, Saotome!" rief Ryoga aus.

Der Schirm landete zwischen einigen Schülern. Einige versuchten den Schirm aufzuheben und mussten schnell aufgeben. Er war einfach zu schwer. Akane war neugierig herangetreten und versuchte ebenfalls den Schirm Ryogas zu heben. Es gelang ihr nicht. „Ranma, dieser Kerl ist unglaublich stark." rief Akane aus. Ranma wurde abgelenkt und fing sich einen direkten Treffer ein. Er flog ein paar Meter weit weg und hielt sich seinen Bauch. Nabiki rannte zu ihrem Verlobten hin, der würgend am Boden lag und fluchte. „Ich würde sagen, der ist dir über." meinte Nabiki. Ranma nickte schwach und würgte wieder. „Wir gehen mal zu Doktor Tofu." legte Nabiki fest. Der Reaper liess einen Zettel neben Ranma fallen und versuchte den Hof zu verlassen, leider fand er das Tor nicht. Schliesslich trat er einen Teil der Mauer ein und verschwand. „Das kann ich nicht hinnehmen. Ich werde gegen ihn gewinnen!" meinte Ranma zu seiner Verlobten.

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Doktor. Auf dem Weg überlegte Ranma und las den Brief mehrfach durch. „Wir treffen uns in einer Woche auf dem Sportplatz hinter der Furinkanschule um unser überfälliges Duell unter Männern auszufechten. Ryoga Hibiki." stand da. Ranma überlegte angestrengt und schliesslich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Ich weiss wer der Herausforderer ist. Ryoga, ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad. Der scheint auch in China gewesen zu sein." meinte Ranma. Nabiki schaute ihren Verlobten an. „Aha, und in welche Quelle ist er dann gefallen?" fragte sie. „In die Quelle des ertrunkenen Reaperdämons." entgegnete Ranma. „Der Führer hat ein Bild gezeigt, wie die Opfer ungefähr aussehen." setzte er noch dazu.

Dann kamen sie beim Doktor an. Der untersuchte Ranma. „Du hast nur einen grossen blauen Fleck davongetragen. Dein Gegner muss aber ziemlich stark gewesen sein." sagte der Doktor und zeigte auf Ranmas blauen Fleck. Dieser hatte eine Fläche von etwa 10 mal 20 Zentimetern. „Ich hab gegen einen Typen gekämpft, der in die Horned-Reaper-Ni-Chuan gefallen ist." entgegnete Ranma. „Die Quelle des ertrunkenen Hornys?" entgegnete Doktor Tofu. „Dann sieh dich vor, gegen einen Horny zu gewinnen ist schwer." kam es vom Doktor. „Werde ich. Ich werde alles tun, was nötig ist, um gegen dieses Wesen zu gewinnen, Ranma Saotome gibt niemals auf." kam es von Ranma und er plusterte sich mächtig auf. Sein blauer Fleck erinnerte ihn daran, dass das keine gute Idee war.

Unterdessen vor der Schule. Die Schüler waren wieder in ihre Klassenräume gegangen, nur Akane stand noch da. Kuno trat zu ihr hin. „Verehrte Akane Tendo, was muss ich tun, um dich zu bewegen, mit mir auf ein Date zu gehen?" fragte der Verrückte höflich. Akane war überrascht, liess es sich aber nicht anmerken. „Überfalle mich nicht, sondern versuche mich zu verführen." entgegnete Akane. Kuno war ein Trottel, zugegeben, aber seine Beharrlichkeit hatte etwas für sich. Ausserdem pries er sie, anders als der Trottel Ranma. Wenn er nur etwas diskreter sein könnte und sich beherrschen würde. Dann wäre es für sie eine Überlegung wert. Man bekam schliesslich nicht jeden Tag die Chance jemanden zu treffen, der einem völlig verfallen war und der einem jeden Wunsch erfüllen würde. Akane beschloss Kuno zu erziehen, damit er ihren Ansprüchen genügen konnte. (Tja, scheint doch ein Akane Kuno Pairing zu werden. eg - Anm. d. A.)

Die Woche verging und Ryoga rannte durch die Gegend. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war. Er hatte sich nicht die Zeit genommen wieder in seine menschliche Form zu wechseln. Frustriert brüllte er auf. „Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" rief er. Ein Tiger floh und auch alle anderen Lebewesen verliessen das Areal. Ein wütender Horny war sehr ungesund. Instinktiv wussten sie das.

Ranma unterdessen trainierte seine Schnelligkeit und seine Konzentration. Das Training war ungewöhnlich. Die meisten würden sagen grausam. Genma warf Bienennester auf seinen Sohn und der musste alle Bienen töten. Um das ganze zu erschweren versuchte Nabiki ihn dabei abzulenken. Nach 5 Tagen war er kaum noch ablenkbar. Es gab immer noch Sachen, die seine Konzentration beeinträchtigten, aber er dachte nicht, dass Ryoga da drauf käme.

Ranma hoffte, dass er Ryoga besiegen konnte, bevor er selber müde wurde. Alle Trümpfe lagen auf der Seite des verlorenen Jungen. Das, was er über die Reaperdämonen in Erfahrung hatte bringen können, war entmutigend gewesen. Diese waren schnell, stark, ausdauernd und so weiter. Keine leichten Gegner. Aber das erwartete er auch nicht. Er hatte sich früher oft mit Ryoga duelliert, bevor ihn sein Vater auf eine weitere Reise mitgeschleift hatte. Sie waren keine 10 Jahre ununterbrochen unterwegs gewesen. In einer der Pausen hatte er Ryoga kennen und als Gegner schätzen gelernt. Aber jetzt war der übermächtig. Und Ranma fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wenn Ryoga als Horny angriff, konnte er ihn mit warmen Wasser in Berührung bringen. Dann waren die Vorteile, die Ryoga durch seine Fluchform hatte, weg. Und er, Ranma Saotome, konnte gewinnen.

Am Tag des Duells wartete er kurz auf seinen Gegner. Dann fiel ihm aber ein, dass Ryoga immer zu spät kam. Wer sich auf einem Gang ohne Abzweigungen verirren konnte, der würde kaum zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt auftauchen.

Horny-Ryoga lief unterdessen durch den Urwald von Okinawa. Dachte er zumindest. Nun es war ein Urwald. Allerdings war es kalt und der Boden war gefroren. Ryoga lief gerade durch die Wildnis der Halbinsel Kamtchatka. „WO ZUR HÖLLE BIN ICH HIER?" rief er frustriert aus. Aber niemand antwortete. Der nächste Mensch war etwa 100 Kilometer entfernt. Ryoga nahm einen Kompass zur Hand. Und dann wartete er, bis der nach Norden zeigte. Seiner Ansicht nach lag Tokyo im Norden. Also ging er in diese Richtung los. Dummerweise war der Kompass defekt und zeigte immer nach Süden. Aber Ryoga lief wenigstens grob in die richtige Richtung. Süden nämlich. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er damit, sich zu fragen, seit wann man auf Okinawa kyrillische Schrift verwendete und warum es dort so kalt war.

In der Furinkanschule spielte sich derweil etwas anderes ab. Nabiki nutzte jede Gelegenheit, ihrem Verlobten Küsse abzuluchsen. Er war immer noch zu leicht einzuwickeln. Aber das, was die meisten Schüler verwirrte, war die Art, wie sich Kuno benahm. Er umschwänzelte Akane wie ein kleiner Hund, der Streicheleinheiten haben möchte. Und Akane behandelte ihn von oben herab, wie eine Königin. Jeden Tag liefen Wetten, ob Akane Kuno nun doch ihre Zuneigung schenken würde oder ob sie es bleiben lassen würde.

Schliesslich kam Ryoga an der Furinkanschule an. Er packte einen der Schüler. „Wo ist die Furinkan High School?" fragte er. Der Schüler schaute ihn an, als ob Ryoga bescheuert wäre. Dann zeigte er auf das Schild am Tor. Ryoga nickte und liess den Schüler los. Dann rief er „Ranma Saotome, zeig dich endlich und lass uns unsere Schlacht austragen!"

Ranma, der das Gelände grade verlassen wollte, sah den verlorenen Jungen. „Hi, Ryoga, nur eine Woche zu spät." meinte er. dabei. „Komm, wir gehen auf das Fussballfeld." setzte er noch dazu und ging mit Ryoga im Schlepptau zum Feld. Nabiki und ihre Leutnants organisierten die Wetten.

Dann standen sich die beiden Rivalen gegenüber. Ryoga griff sofort an. Seinen Schirm warf er, um Ranma abzulenken. Dann griff er sofort an und versuchte schwere Treffer zu landen. Dafür nahm er aber auch einige Treffer Ranmas in Kauf. Dabei fragte er seinen Gegner. „Warum bist du weggelaufen?" Ranma überlegte. „Also es waren 500 Meter bis zu unserem Duellplatz. Warum bist du nicht aufgetaucht? Es war doch nur grade die Strasse runter." entgegnete er dann. Ryoga fauchte. „Das tut nichts zur Sache. Ich war in Yokohama, Osaka, Kyoto, Sendai und Kagoshima. Ich habe gelitten, damit ich zu unserem Duell kommen kann. Und du warst am vierten Tag nicht mehr da." entgegnete Ryoga wütend. Ranma schnaubte. „Mein alter Herr hat mich auf eine weitere Trainingsreise mitgeschleift. Ich konnte also nicht warten." entgegnete Ranma. „Ich habe ausserdem 3 Tage gewartet." setzte er noch dazu. „Dein alter Herr hat dich weggeschleift?" fragte Ryoga. Ranma nickte. Ryoga stellte seine Angriffe ein. „Ich werde deinen Vater zu Kleinholz verarbeiten. Wegen ihm konnte ich das Duell mit dir nicht führen. Genma Saotome, dass ist alles deine Schuld!" rief Ryoga aus. Ranma grinste böse. „Du weißt, dass der Alte sich in einen Panda verwandelt?" fragte er.

Ryoga starrte. „Ein Panda?" fragte er. „Ja, ich hab ihn in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Pandas gekickt. Und er hat mich in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Mädchens gekickt." meinte Ranma. Und wie es die Koinzidenz wollte, ging ein Regenschauer just in diesem Moment nieder. Ranma wurde zum Mädchen und Ryoga zum Horny. „Du hast mich in die Quelle des Hornys gestossen!" meinte Ryoga. Ranma grinste entschuldigend. „War keine Absicht." meinte sie. Ryoga nickte. „Du hast deinen Vater gejagt." meinte er. „Und dabei hast du mich übersehen. Aber ich mag meinen Fluch." kam es nun von Ryoga. Ranma starrte ihn an. „Was? Ich hasse meinen Fluch wie die Pest. Wie kannst du deinen Fluch mögen?" fragte Ranma. Ryoga strich sich übers Kinn. „Weil ich in meiner Fluchform um einiges stärker und schneller bin." meinte der verlorene Junge. „Für dich wird es sicher auch einen Vorteil geben, den du aus deiner Fluchform ziehen kannst." meinte Ryoga. Ranma grummelte „Das bezweifle ich."

Nabiki war unterdessen am rotieren. Auf ein Unentschieden hatten nur wenige Leute getippt. Und jetzt konnte sie weiteres Geld eintreiben. Die Verlobung mit Ranma machte sich wirklich bezahlt.

Ranma-chan war unterdessen zu Ryogas Schirm gegangen. „Und das trägst du immer mit dir rum?" meinte sie. als sie den Schirm hochhob. „Ja. Wirf ihn mal rüber." meinte Ryoga daraufhin. Ranma-chan nickte und warf den Schirm über das Feld. Aber wie es der böse Zufall wollte, rannte Akane da grade über das Feld. Der Schirm flog knapp hinter ihrem Kopf vorbei. Ihre Haare mussten also dran glauben. Ryoga und Ranma starrten. Ranma schaute Akane entschuldigend an. „Äh, sorry." meinte sie. Akane starrte nur ins Leere. Abwesend befingerte sie ihre brutal gekürzten Haare. Ranma und Ryoga stellten sich vor ihr auf. „Tut mir leid, Akane." meinte Ranma ehrlich zerknirscht. Diese Aktion hätte sie schliesslich auch den Kopf kosten können. Und er wollte nicht für den Tod des Machoweibs verantwortlich sein. Akane kam aus ihrem Schockzustand. „Ranma no baka!" brüllte sie und verpasste Ranma einen gewaltigen Schwinger. Ranma nahm den Treffer hin, er hatte das Gefühl diesen verdient zu haben. Ryoga bekam auch einen Treffer. Dann stürmte sie davon.

Ranma hielt sich die geschwollene Backe. „Kraft wie ein Ochse." meinte er dabei. Ryoga nickte und hielt sich den Bauch. Da sein Kopf zu weit oben war, hatte Akane ihm einen Schlag auf die Leber verpasst. „Was machen wir nun mit deinem Vater?" fragte Ryoga seinen Kumpan. Ranma überlegte. „Ihm sein Pandafell abziehen?" meinte er. Ryoga grinste böse. Was bei einem Horny recht beeindruckend aussah. „Los geht's." meinte er.

Nabiki räusperte sich hinter den beiden. „Was habt ihr vor?" begehrte sie zu wissen. Ryoga schaute Nabiki an. „Wir ziehen Genma Saotome das Pandafell ab." entgegnete er. Nabiki schaute Ryoga an. „Was macht ihr aus dem Fell?" fragte sie mit neutralem Tonfall. Ryoga schaute blöd drein. „Eine Pelzmütze und einen Mantel?" schlug er vor. Nabiki musste nun wirklich grinsen. „Dein Humor gefällt mir." meinte sie. „Zu dumm, dass ich schon glücklich vergeben bin." meinte sie und zog sich Ranma-chan herüber um ihr einen dicken Kuss zu geben. Ryoga war ein wenig neidisch. Aber das legte sich schnell. „Wann geht's los?" fragte er nur ungeduldig. Ranma winkte ab. „Wir gehen mit Nabiki zusammen nach Hause. Dann kannst du dem alten Panda das Fell über die Ohren ziehen." meinte er dabei. Ryoga nickte und wartete. Nabiki trieb die restlichen Wettschulden ein. Ranma verwandelte sich in einen Jungen zurück, dann ging er wieder zum wartenden Ryoga zurück.

Als Nabiki ebenfalls fertig war, gingen die drei zum Tendo-Dojo. Dort angekommen folgte Ryoga Ranma zu seinem Vater. „Pops, Besuch für dich." meinte er. Sein Vater versuchte zu fliehen, nur leider wird ein Panda schnell entdeckt. Ryoga-Horny packte sich den fetten Martial Artist. „Genma Saotome, wegen dir wurde meine Ehre befleckt! Bereite dich auf deinen Tod vor!" rief der Reaper. Genma hielt ein Schild hoch. #Ein Kampf entscheidet.# stand da zu lesen. „Akzeptabel." grollte Ryoga. #Nach Ende des Kampfes gibt es keine Wiederholungen.# stand auf dem nächsten Schild #Unsere Rechnung ist dann beglichen.# stand auf dem Dritten. Ryoga nickte. „Ich stimme zu." sagte er. „Los geht's!" grollte er und griff Genma an.

Der Kampf war kurz und brutal. Genma trug viele blaue Flecken davon. Selbst mit der zusätzlichem Masse als Panda war er dem Reaper nicht gewachsen. Ryoga grollte zufrieden. Seine Ehre war wiederhergestellt. „Etwas warmes Wasser, bitte." sagte er zu Kasumi. Die lächelte freundlich und händigte ihm einen Kessel Wasser aus. Ryoga verwandelte sich in einen Menschen zurück. Soun starrte den Jungen überrascht an. „Ryoga Hibiki?" fragte er. Der angesprochene nickte. „Sohn von Gosaburo Hibiki?" war die nächste Frage. Ryoga nickte wieder. Soun schloss den verlorenen Jungen in die Arme. „Endlich, der versprochene zweite Verlobte!" rief er glücklich. „Verlobter?" fragten verschiedene Leute. Soun nickte. „Ich erkläre es." sagte er.

Als die ganzen Leute am Wohnzimmertisch sassen, sprach Soun. „Also, ich habe vor 15 Jahren Gosaburo ein paar Wochen beherbergt. Er hatte sich mal wieder verlaufen." fing Soun an. Ryoga nickte. „Klingt nach Papa. Hibikis verlaufen sich sehr leicht." sagte er dabei. Soun redete weiter. „Auf jeden Fall, er hat auch einen Familienkampfstil. Und wir kamen überein, dass wir unsere Schulen vereinen wollen. Ryoga sollte sich eine Verlobte aussuchen, wenn er grösser ist." erklärte er. „WAS?????" brüllte Ryoga. Akane war geschockt. „Was soll das heissen?" fragte sie. Soun seufzte. „Ryoga, Akane ist deine rechtmässige Verlobte." meinte er. „Kasumi und Nabiki sind aus dem Rennen und da bleibt nur Akane." meinte der bärtige Mann. Alle starrten ihn an. Nabiki schnappte sich Ryoga und Ranma. Akane durchsuchte den Stuff Space nach einem Kriegshammer. Einem richtig grossen. Den würde sie ihrem Vater über den Schädel ziehen. Sie einfach zu verloben, was fiel ihm ein!

Ranma, Nabiki und Ryoga sassen in Nabikis Zimmer. „Scheint so, als wäre dein Schicksal besiegelt, Ryoga." stellte Nabiki fest. Ryoga wurde sichtbar depressiv. „Ich will aber nicht verheiratet werden." meinte er. „Und natürlich will ich auch nicht verlobt werden. Wenn ich meinen Vater erwische, dann blüht ihm etwas." meinte er wütend. „Mir einfach eine Verlobte einzuhandeln." grollte er. Ranma klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. „Ich bin von meinem alten Herren auch gegen meinen Willen verlobt worden. Aber es war nicht das Ende der Welt. Und ich sage dir eins. Wenn ich Akane richtig einschätze, dann wirst du sie schnell los." meinte er weiter. Ryoga schaute hoffnungsvoll drein. „Entlobung möglich?" fragte er knapp. Ranma und Nabiki nickten. „Gut. Ich will nicht mit ihr zusammengebracht werden." meinte der verlorene Junge. Seine Freiheit schätzte er höher ein, als die Möglichkeit, ein recht hübsches Mädchen auf der sicheren Seite zu haben.

RUMMS!!! kam es von unten. Akane hatte endlich einen adäquaten Kriegshammer gefunden und diesen ihrem Vater übergebraten. Dann kam sie die Treppe hoch. Sie klopfte bei Nabiki an. „Komm rein." antwortete Nabiki. Akane trat ein und setzte sich neben ihre Schwester. „Also, ich möchte nicht, dass irgend jemand von der Verlobung erfährt, nur weil ein Baka" dem folgte ein böser Blick Richtung Ranma „seine Klappe nicht halten kann." stellte sie fest. Ranma entschied die Spitze gegen ihn zu ignorieren. Er konnte sich später Gedanken wegen der unfreundlichen Göre machen. Ryoga nickte. „Ja, ich bin auch dafür, dass wir unsere Verlobung geheim halten." meinte er. ‚Ich will um keinen Preis der Welt verlobt werden. Was hat Vater sich dabei nur gedacht?' dachte er. „Gut, wenn das geklärt ist." meinte Akane und ging wieder.

„Also, was machen wir nun?" stellte Nabiki die alles entscheidende Frage. Ranma zuckte die Schultern. „Wir finden schon einen Weg, um mit der Situation fertig zu werfden." meinte der junge Saotome. Ryoga nickte. „Vielleicht geht es gut." meinte er. „Gut. Dann würde ich sagen, du schläfst im Gästezimmer und Ranma schläft hier." meinte Nabiki. „Ich hab ein Zelt mit." entgegnete Ryoga. „Du bleibst im Haus." ordnete Nabiki an. „Sonst gehst du verloren." setzte sie noch dazu. Ryoga nickte widerwillig. „Ich bring dich runter, bei deinem Glück, was Verlaufen angeht, landest du im Badezimmer bei einer nackten Akane." sagte Ranma daraufhin. „Und das gibt schwere Schmerzen." setzte er noch dazu. Ryoga nickte und liess sich von Ranma das Gästezimmer zeigen. Dort legte er seinen Rucksack ab. „Wo schläfst du?" fragte er Ranma. „Bei Nabiki." entgegnete der Angesprochene. Ryoga schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Ich bin ein Mädchen, wenn ich bei ihr schlafe. Da hab ich nämlich einen Bonus, wenn ich bie ihr schlafe." meinte Ranma. Ryoga schaute ihn nur fragend an. „Ich kann ausschlafen. Pops hat nämlich die nervige Angewohnheit mich sehr früh aus dem Schlaf zu werfen. Aber Nabiki schätzt es auszuschlafen. Deshalb schlafe ich gerne bei ihr." erklärte Ranma. ‚Ausserdem schlafe ich in freundlicher Gesellschaft besser.' dachte er noch.

Wenig später gab es Abendbrot. Und Soun gab Ryoga ein Paket. „Deine Schulsachen, du bist schon eingetragen." meinte er dabei zum verlorenen Jungen. Ryoga schaute das Zeug konfus an. „Ich verlaufe mich auf dem Schulweg immer. Ich bin mal 4 Wochen zu spät zum Unterricht erschienen." entgegnete Ryoga, aber Soun winkte ab. „Deine Verlobte nimmt dich mit. Dann gehst du nicht verloren." entgegnete der Tendo-Patriarch. Ryoga war deprimiert. „Vater, das ist alles deine Schuld!" rief er aus. ‚Komm du mir unter die Augen, Vater!' dachte er.

Das Essen an und für sich war eine interessante Angelegenheit. Ryoga und Ranma schlangen das Essen in einer Geschwindigkeit hinter, die an Staubsauger mit 10000 Watt Leistung erinnerten. Und Soun und Genma fochten um jeden Bissen. Ranma freute sich, dass die beiden ums Essen kämpften, so blieb mehr für ihn übrig. Die beiden fochten teilweise minutenlang um einen Bissen. Und in der Zeit konnten die anderen Leute am Tisch ordentlich zulangen.

Später am Abend machte Ranma noch ein Sparring mit Ryoga und Nabiki. Es gefiel ihm wirklich. Nabiki arbeitete effizient und überlegt. Ranma schauderte unwillkürlich, als er dachte, was Ryoga anrichten könnte, wenn er Nabikis Intelligenz erhielt. Oder was Nabiki mit Ryogas Kraft anrichten könnte.

Nach dem Sparring sprach Ranma Ryoga auf seine Kraft an. Ryoga grinste nur. „Zusätzliche Gewichte. Ich schleppe etwa 300 Kilo Gewicht mit mir herum." meinte Ryoga. Ranma war erstaunt. Allein Ryogas Rucksack wog mindestens 150 Kilogramm. Und da der verlorene Junge den fast immer trug war seine unmenschliche Stärke kein Wunder mehr. Ranma beschloss ebenfalls mit zusätzlichen Gewichten zu trainieren.

Nabiki hatte das ganze natürlich mitbekommen. „Es bringt Ergebnisse." meinte sie. Dann nahm sie ein paar Gewichtsbänder und legte diese an. Sie wollte klein anfangen und legte 2,5 Kilo pro Arm und Bein und 5 Kilo für den Torso an. Es sollte ein Testlauf sein.

Ranma war ein anderes Kaliber. Er legte sich sofort 100 Kilo Gesamtgewicht an. Schliesslich hatte er seinen Vater auf einer Couch durch einen Sumpf geschleppt. Und war dabei von Wölfen gejagt worden. Aber da dieses Training eine Weile her war, liess er es ‚langsam' angehen.

Ryoga schlief beim von blauen Flecken übersäten Genma. „Wag es mich morgen früh zu wecken und es gibt massive sSchmerzen." drohte er. Genma nickte nur. Ryogas Fluchform war ehrfurchtgebietend. Und seine blauen Flecken taten weh. Und er wollte sich keine weiteren Flecken einhandeln. Grummelnd legte Genma sich schlafen. In Pandaform. Allerding tat ihm alles weh, deshalb brummte er unbehaglich.

Ranma war zufrieden. Ryoga auf Genmas Fehler aufmerksam zu machen und ihn dann zu seinem Vater zu führen, war seine Rache gewesen. Und dass schmerzerfüllte Brummen eines Teilzeitpandas war Musik in seinen Ohren. Er musste mit Ryoga trainieren, dann konnte er dem Panda auch mal seine Dankbarkeit zeigen. Zum Beispiel für die Sache mit den ganzen Verlobungen.

Dann schlief sie an Nabiki gekuschelt ein. Wenige Minuten schlief der komplette Dojo.

Der komplette Dojo. Nein. Ein unnetter Wildfang überlegte, was sie getan haben mochte um mit einem Halbdämonen verlobt zu werden. Sie fand aber keine Fehler ihrerseits. Es musste also Unglück sein. Na wie auch immer, solange sie ihn loswerden konnte, würde sie zufrieden sein. Und dann konnte sie sich um die Erziehung Kunos zu einem anständigen kleinen Tierchen erziehen. Ausserdem war es teilweise die Schuld des Halbdämons, dass ihre Haare weg waren. Aber der grössere Teil der Schuld lag bei ihrem idiotischen zukünftigen Schwager. Der hatte den Schirm geworfen. Und dafür würde er noch bezahlen. Mit diesem tröstlichen Gedanken schlief sie ein.

Autorenworte: So, das wäre das dritte Kapitel.

Ich hoffe mal, die Wartezeit war erträglich. Ich schätze mal, bis zum Jahreswechsel bekomme ich noch 2 Kapitel hin, aber ich verspreche nichts. Dafür schreibe ich an zu vielen Geschichten gleichzeitig. Sei verflucht, Imagination! Ständig fallen mir Sachen für interessante Geschichten ein. Aber damit muss ich leben. Hoffentlich findet es Zustimmung, dass ich Nabiki trainieren lasse. Es ist meine Überzeugung, dass sie besser als Akane sein kann.

Das vierte Kapitel heisst „Die schwarze Rose"

Kodachis erster Auftritt. Der Wettkampf in rhytmischer Kampfgymnastik. Weiteres Training von Ranma, Ryoga und Nabiki. Ausserdem, wie erfährt Kuno von der Verlobung von Ryoga und Akane? Wie er reagiert dürfte klar sein. Tja und da ist nun die Frage. Wird Ryoga Akane vor Kuno verteidigen oder wirft er sie ihm an den Hals?

Zu meinen Reviewern: Danke, danke, danke. Ich finde es erfreulich, dass Leute die Geschichte lesen und gut finden. Es tut gut, diese ermutigenden Kommentare zu lesen. Ich werde natürlich versuchen, die Geschichte weiter zu verbessern. Ach ja, Ryoga wird sich nicht mit Ranma zoffen, die beiden werden dem Panda das Leben schwer machen. Was, finde ich, nur fair ist. Verdient hat er das allemal. Aber es kommt noch ordentlich Chaos. Die Amazonen und Ukyo sind ja noch nicht mal angekommen. Ganz zu schweigen von Happosai. Und anderen. Und die werden noch genug Aufregung bringen. Shampoo und Ukyo werden nicht so einfach aufgeben. Nicht wenn es um Ranma geht. Es wird interessant. (Hoffe ich zumindest.)

Und noch ein kleiner Absatz über meine Geschichten. Ich versuche mir immer etwas neues oder einzigartiges auszudenken. Ich habe bis jetzt zum Beispiel keine Geschichte gelesen, in der Ryoga kein kleines Ferkel wurde. Und ich versuche, mir etwas anderes, als das übliche einfallen zu lassen. Wiederholungen eines guten Plots werden zu schnell fade. Und ich versuche, altbekannte Charaktere neu handeln zu lassen und sie trotzdem absolut erkennbar zu halten. Und ich will mich von der Masse der Fanfictionautoren abgrenzen, indem ich Neues erschaffe oder Altes in ein neues Licht rücke. Ob es mir immer gelingt, ist die andere Sache.

Die Geschichte wird auf fanfiction net, fanfiktion.de und animexx.de veröffentlicht. Jeweils unter dem Namen Shaithan.

Ich danke den Reviewern für die moralische Unterstützung. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Ausserdem danke ich Darkthrone, Slayer, Helloween, Dimmu Borgir, Motörhead, Agonoize, Satyricon, Amon Amarth, Cyborg Attack, Eisregen und Feindflug für inspirierende und zum Weiterschreiben motivierende Musik.

Bis dahin erstmal.

Shaithan


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma ½ Elseworld

Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

So, das 4. Kapitel. Ein paar Worte zu meinen Reviewern. Als erstes freut es mich, dass die Geschichte solchen Anklang findet. Ich bemühe mich weiterhin unberechenbar zu bleiben. So sollte es für alle mehr Spass machen. Natürlich bekommt Ranma einen Ausgleich für Ryogas Stärke und Ausdauer.

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Eigentlich sollte das viel schneller fertig werden. Aber es ist nun mal so gekommen.

Das wäre das. Weiter mit der Geschichte. Und natürlich viel Spass.



Kapitel 4 „Die schwarze Rose"

-

Am nächsten Morgen wachten die Einwohner des Tendo-Dojos von den Lauten, die ein übel zugerichteter Panda von sich gab, auf. Genma hatte Ryoga in den Gartenteich geworfen. Und ein äusserst wütender Horny war aus dem Wasser gekommen. Genma hatte noch Zeit, sich über seinen Fehler zu ärgern. Dann begann der Reaper ihm blaue Flecke zu verpassen.

Ranma schaute sehr erfreut zu, wie ihr Vater von einem Reaper rund gemacht wurde. „Ob Oyaji no Baka dadurch lernt, Ryoga schlafen zu lassen?" überlegte Ranma interessiert. Nabiki schaute auf die Uhr. „Noch nicht mal 6 Uhr. Dein Vater sollte schnell lernen, dass ein Mädchen seinen Schönheitsschlaf braucht. Sonst verkaufe ich ihn an einen Zoo." grummelte die Ice Queen. Dann drehte sie sich wieder rum, um sich noch etwa eineinhalb Stunden Schlaf zu gönnen. Und Ranma-chan beschloss, sich ihrer Verlobten anzuschließen.

Gegen 7 Uhr standen die beiden auf. Sie traten aus dem Zimmer und gähnten. Nabiki ging dann als erste ins Bad. Ranma ging rein, als Nabiki fertig war. Dann ging es zum Frühstück.

Genma sass als Panda am Tisch. #Ich habe einen Job. # stand auf seinem Schild. #Ich arbeite für einen Arzt. # stand auf dem nächsten. #Der kann mich dann auch gleich behandeln. # Genma drehte das Schild. #Nie wieder werde ich jemanden am frühen Morgen wecken. # war nun zu lesen. Ranma nickte zufrieden. Und Nabiki grinste teuflisch. Dann flüsterte sie Ranma ins Ohr. „Es geht doch nichts über die Überzeugungskraft eines Mädchens, dass um seinen Schlaf gebracht wurde." meinte sie. Ranma nickte.

Nach dem Essen liefen die beiden Verlobten in Richtung Schule los, Akane würde später folgen. Ryoga nahmen sie ebenfalls mit. Denn der wollte nicht all zu viel Zeit in der Gegenwart seiner aufgezwungenen Verlobten verbringen.

Als sie vor der Schule ankamen, wartete Kuno schon. „Ah, habt ihr die feurige Tigerin Akane Tendo gesehen? Wann beehrt sie uns mit ihrer Präsenz?" rief er den dreien entgegen. „Eine Auskunft kostet dich 500 Yen." kam es von Nabiki. Ranma und Ryoga grinsten einander an. Kuno holte seine Geldbörse hervor und übergab Nabiki das Geld. „Sprich, Söldnerin." forderte der irre Kendo-Ka. Nabiki nickte. „Meine kleine Schwester wird kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn auftauchen." informierte Nabiki ihren Kunden. Kuno nickte gnädig. „Ich danke dir, Söldnerin." meinte er pathetisch und ging in Richtung der Schule. Nabiki nahm die beiden Jungen mit zu ihren Leutnants. Dort stellte sie Ryoga als einen Freund vor und erklärte die Sache mit seinem Fluch.

Dann beobachteten sie Kunos und Akanes Austausch. „Schöne Akane Tendo, ich grüsse dich." meinte Kuno respektvoll. „Guten Morgen, Kuno." gab Akane zurück. „Ich würde dich gerne auf eine Verabredung einladen." kam es nun von Kuno. Akane überlegte. „Ich nehme an." sagte sie nach einer ganzen Weile. Kuno war sichtlich erfreut. „Treffen wir uns um Punkt 16 Uhr hier am Tor, dann können wir den Rest des Tages geniessen." schlug Kuno vor. Akane überlegte. „Gut. Ich werde mir etwas ausdenken, wo wir hingehen können. Du zahlst natürlich." kam es nun wieder von Akane. Kuno nickte. „Natürlich, schönste Blume der Furinkanschule." sagte Kuno. Ranma und Ryoga mussten bei dem Anblick Gelächter unterdrücken, es fehlte ihrer Ansicht nach nicht viel und Kuno hätte einen Hund imitiert. Dann gingen sie schnell in die Klasse, zu spät kommen war keine Option.

Der Unterricht verlief recht langweilig, bis kurz vor Mittag Ryoga und Ranma einschliefen. Akane warf auf beide mit Stiften, bis sie aufwachten. „Musste das sein?" fragten beide zischend, als der Sensei sich zur Tafel rumdrehte um etwas anzuschreiben. Akane funkelte die beiden böse an. „Ja, das musste es!" gab sie entschieden zurück. Und lauter als beabsichtigt. Der Sensei drehte sich herum. „Miss Tendo, stellen sie sich vor die Tür." meinte er. Akane stand kurz vor einer Explosion. „Verlobter oder nicht, das werdet ihr noch bereuen!" zischte sie Ranma und Ryoga giftig zu. Gosunkugi hörte dem ganzen interessiert zu. Ranma und Nabiki waren verlobt, das bestand kein Zweifel, so blieb also nur der Schluss, das Ryoga mit Akane verlobt war. „NEIN!" rief er aus und musste sich ebenfalls auf den Gang stellen.

Draussen sprach er Akane an. „Warum bist du mit Ryoga verlobt?" fragte er traurig. Akane schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Woher weißt du das?" fragte sie geschockt. „NEIN! Es stimmt also, du bist mit ihm verlobt!" rief Gosunkugi nun aus.

Das brachte eine prompte Reaktion. Alle Schüler aus Akanes Klasse stürmten auf den Gang. „Du bist verlobt? Wer ist es denn? Ist es Kuno? Oder jemand anderer und du betrügst ihn mit Kuno?" schallte es durcheinander. „Sie ist mit Ryoga Hibiki verlobt." meinte Gosunkugi leise. Aber einige hörten ihn trotzdem. „Was? Mit Ryoga?" war die allgemeine Frage. Akanes Ärger wuchs. Es war scheinbar wieder einer der Tage, an denen das Aufstehen nicht lohnte. Ryoga sah ertappt drein, als einige ihn anschauten. Der Sensei gab es schnell auf, die Klasse beruhigen zu wollen und beendete den Unterricht.

Die Nachricht von Akanes Verlobung breitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer aus. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Kuno das ganze mitbekam. „ICH ERLAUBE ES NICHT!" rief er über den ganzen Schulhof. „Ryoga Hibiki, ich, Tatewaki Kuno, aufgehender Stern am Kendohimmel, blauer Donner der Furinkan Oberschule, verbiete es dir, mit meiner geliebten Prinzessin Akane Tendo verlobt zu bleiben!" rief er aus. Ranma, Ryoga und Nabiki grinsten. „Kuno, die Verlobung wurde von meinem und Ryogas Vater arrangiert. Aber es gibt einen Weg, die Verlobung zu brechen. Ryoga oder Akane müssen ihrem jeweiligen Partner untreu werden." sagte Nabiki grinsend.

Kuno dachte kurz nach, dann rannte er zu Akane. „Lass dich küssen, dann bist du frei von den Klauen des scheußlichen Dämons Ryoga Hibiki!" rief Kuno aus. Akane hielt Kuno erstmal auf Abstand. „Immer mit der Ruhe, das regeln wir besser langsam." meinte Akane schnell. Wenn sie Kuno jetzt erlaubte, sie zu küssen, würde der sich so schnell nicht zufrieden geben. Er würde immer weiter gehen wollen, aber er war dafür noch nicht gut genug erzogen. „Ryoga und ich haben entschieden, dass wir unsere Verlobung als nichtexistent betrachten. Wir haben also genug Zeit, Kuno." meinte Akane zur Erklärung. Kuno nickte zufrieden. „So soll es sein. Und wenn der halbe Dämon es wagt, dich unsittlich zu berühren, so soll er meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen." rief Kuno aus. Akane nickte. „Gut. So sei es." meinte sie fest. „Aber es bleibt dabei, das wir auf unser Date gehen?" fragte Kuno. „Ja, es bleibt dabei." meinte Akane. „Aber du musst dich benehmen. Sonst gehe ich nicht mehr auf ein Date mit dir. Und das willst du nicht, oder?" fragte Akane zuckersüss. Kuno schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde deine Anforderungen erfüllen, Prinzessin." meinte er und stürzte davon. Akane grinste zufrieden.

Am Ende des Schultages wartete Kuno am Schultor auf Akane. Akane hängte sich bei ihm ein und ging mit ihm davon. Ranma, Nabiki und Ryoga schauten den beiden hinterher. „Was bin ich froh, dass Akane nichts von mir will." meinte Ryoga erleichtert. Nabiki und Ranma nickten. Dann fiel Nabiki etwas ein. „Kasumi und Doktor Tofu sollten mit ihrer Verlobung hin machen. Sonst kommt Vater auf die Idee, dich mit Kasumi zu verloben, wenn Akane dich so offensichtlich ignoriert und ablehnt." meinte sie. Ryoga schluckte. „Und das wäre schlecht." entgegnete er. „Gehen wir mal zum Doktor." meinte Ranma daraufhin. Die beiden anderen nickten und dann rannten sie in Richtung der Klinik des Doktors los.

Kurz darauf kamen sie in der Klinik an. „Hallo ihr 3." meinte der Doktor freundlich. „Was führt euch her, verletzt seht ihr nicht aus." wollte er wissen. Nabiki trat vor. „Wir müssen etwas wichtiges mit ihnen bereden. Und zwar. Meine kleine Schwester Akane hat einen Verlobten. Ryoga. Sie will aber nicht mit ihm verlobt werden. Nun könnte unser Vater auf den Gedanken kommen, die Verlobung auf jemand anderen übergehen zu lassen." erklärte Nabiki die Situation. Tofu wurde bleich. „Er würde Ryoga mit meiner Kasumi verloben!?" rief der Doktor aus. Nabiki nickte. „Das ist wahrscheinlich. Sie müssen also schnell machen, wenn sie das verhindern wollen." meinte Ranma. Tofu nickte hektisch. „Ich muss los!" rief er aus und schob die drei regelrecht aus der Klinik. Dann schloss er ab und rannte davon. „Das Problem sollte behoben sein, die Furcht Kasumi zu verlieren, sollte verhindern, dass er austickt, wenn er sie sieht." meinte Nabiki. Die Jungen nickten und folgten ihr nach Hause.

Tofu machte den Weg zu den Tendos in Rekordzeit. Er klopfte ungeduldig an die Tür. Kasumi öffnete. Der Doktor trat ein, seine Furcht Kasumi zu verlieren war schlimmer, als jeder Wahnsinn, dem er verfiel, wenn er sich der ältesten Tendoschwester näherte. „Hallo, Kasumi. Ich muss etwas wichtiges mit dir besprechen." meinte der Doktor. Kasumi nickte. „Kommen sie doch bitte herein." meinte sie freundlich und liess den Doktor eintreten. Tofu bedankte sich und trat ein. Zusammen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Soun und Genma Shogi spielten. Der Doktor verlor keine Zeit und trat zu Soun. „Herr Tendo, ich möchte um die Hand ihrer Tochter Kasumi anhalten." sagte er. Soun überlegte kurz. „Wenn mein Mädchen nichts dagegen hat, dann gerne." stimmte Soun zu. Kasumi lächelte erfreut. „Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen." meinte sie mit Freude in der Stimme. Und Doktor Tofu begann die Wände hochzulaufen. Dabei rief er. „Sie hat ‚Ja.' gesagt! Sie hat ‚Ja.' gesagt!"

Kurz darauf kamen Ryoga, Ranma und Nabiki wieder. Ranma sah sofort, dass der Doktor völlig draussen war. Er sprang los und verpasste dem Doktor eine Kopfnuss, die ihn wieder zu Sinnen kommen liess. „Danke Ranma." meinte Tofu dankbar. Er schaute den Jungen noch eine Weile an. „Ich habe ein Pergament für dich. Das sollte dir hilfreich sein." meinte er dabei. „Ich kann es offen gesagt nicht brauchen. Es ist etwas spezielles." setzte er dazu. Dann verbeugte er sich vor Kasumi. „Ich muss leider los, meine Patienten warten auf mich." meinte er traurig und verliess das Anwesen der Tendos.

Ranma schaute verwirrt drein. „Was meinte der Doc mit einem Pergament, das mir helfen kann, aber für ihn nutzlos ist?" fragte er, aber keiner konnte ihm dazu etwas sagen. „Naja, ich hol es mir morgen ab." meinte er und ging ins Dojo um zu üben. Nabiki und Ryoga folgten ihm.

Genma und Soun beobachteten die Jugendlichen zufrieden. Nabiki machte schnelle Fortschritte, sie würde zwar noch eine ganze Weile brauchen, um es auch nur ansatzweise mit der Kraft Ranmas oder Ryogas aufnehmen zu können, aber sie hatte ein Talent fürs Ausweichen, Lücken in der Deckung entdecken und kontern. Sie bewegte sich flinker als die Jungen. Ryoga war zwar nicht zu schnell, aber er hielt einiges aus. Wenn man ihn mit einer Kampfmaschine vergleichen sollte, so wäre er ein Panzer. Durchschlagende Kraft kombiniert mit guter Ausdauer und einer gewissen Immunität gegenüber Treffern. Die beiden anderen waren nicht so einfach zu vergleichen. Deshalb versuchten Genma und Soun es auch gar nicht erst.

Nach etwa 2 Stunden machte Nabiki als erste Schluss. Die beiden Jungen hatten sie bis an ihre Grenzen getrieben und sie war jetzt rechtschaffen müde. Sie ging ins Bad und genehmigte sich ein etwas längeres Bad. Ryoga und Ranma gingen immer noch aufeinander los. Sie hatten den Kampf in den Garten verlegt. Und es kam was kommen musste, beide fielen in den Gartenteich. Und das Match, das bis eben noch auf Sieg Ranmas stand, drehte sich. Horny stieg aus dem Teich und verpasste Ranma-chan einen heftigen linken Haken. Ranma wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Sie keuchte. ‚Verdammt, dieser Fluch passt perfekt zu Ryoga. Leichte Treffer hinnehmen um vernichtende Treffer landen zu können. Was mach ich nur? Ich muss ihn irgendwie schwächen, aber das geht schlecht. Er hält zu viel aus. Ich hoffe mal, dass das klappt, sonst verspottet Paps mich bis ans Ende aller Tage.' dachte Ranma und drehte sich zu Ryoga. „Schau mal her!" rief sie und öffnete ihr Hemd. Ryoga fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf und ein Strom aus Blut floss aus seiner Nase. Dann fiel er um. Und Ranma schaute völlig verblüfft drein. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so einen Einfluss auf Ryoga hat." meinte sie ungläubig. Dann hob sie den verlorenen Horny hoch und schleifte ihn ins Bad. „Nackte Mädchen sind also schon mal ein Schwachpunkt." stellte Ranma grinsend fest während sie ihren Kumpel ins Bad schleifte. „Aber sowas kann ich nicht der Öffentlichkeit machen. Es wäre zu peinlich. Selbst das hier im Garten war schon peinlich." murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Nabiki verliess das Bad, als Ranma ins Bad ging. „Wie hast du Ryoga KO bekommen?" fragte Nabiki ihre Verlobte. „Ryoga verträgt den Anblick einer entblößten weiblichen Oberweite nicht. Er ist umgefallen, dabei wollte ich ihn damit nur ablenken. Aber es hat besser funktioniert, als ich jemals gedacht hätte." meinte sie verlegen grinsend. Nabiki grinste diabolisch. „Mach das besser nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Sonst ist dein Ruf schnell im Eimer." meinte sie und zog Ranma zu sich und gab ihr einen feuchten Kuss. „Komm mich heute nacht besuchen." meinte sie verführerisch. Ranma grinste nur einfältig und schleppte Ryoga ins Bad. Dort weckte sie ihn mit kaltem Wasser. „Aufwachen, Kumpel." meinte Ranma grinsend zu Ryoga. Der schaute Ranma an. „Das war ein ganz mieser Trick." meinte er anklagend. Ranma nickte. „Aber er hat funktioniert." meinte sie. Ryoga nickte nur. Dann stiegen er und Ranma in die Wann und verwandelten sich zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte niemand Ranma und Nabiki. Genma war leise aufgestanden und ins Dojo gegangen. Er begann seine Katas zu üben und merkte, dass er ein wenig eingerostet war. Diese Tatsache bestärkte seinen Entschluss, dass er eine Trainingsreise mit Soun machen würde.

Am Frühstückstisch war es ebenfalls relativ ruhig. Ryoga, Ranma und Nabiki machten als erste los, Akane würde noch ein wenig warten.

Vor der Schule erleichterten sie Kuno wieder um ein paar Yen, Nabiki bot ihm einen Satz Fotos an. Als Kuno hörte „Fotos von Akane" wurden seine Augen glasig. Er hatte keine grossen Einwände für einen Satz von 10 Fotos 7000 Yen zu zahlen. „So schön, so anmutig." murmelte er. Ryoga und Ranma mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Die Bilder zeigten Akane beim zerschlagen von Betonblöcken und beim Krafttraining.

Der Rest des Schultages verlief friedlich. Nabiki nahm Ryoga mit nach Hause und Ranma machte einen Umweg zu Doktor Tofu. Da er nicht auf den Weg achtete, wurde er von einem vorbeifahrenden Auto mit kaltem Wasser bespritzt, verwandelte sich in ein Mädchen und seufzte. Dann richtete sie ihre Klamotten und ging weiter zur Praxis des Doktors.

Dort angekommen trat sie direkt ein. „Hey, Doc!" rief Ranma in die Klinik. Doktor Tofu steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Behandlungszimmer. „Hallo Ranma. Komm rein. Ich habe auch gleich Zeit für dich. Es ist grade niemand anderes da." entgegnete der Arzt. Ranma nickte kurz und trat in das Behandlungszimmer. „Also Ranma, ich habe hier eine Schriftrolle für dich, auf der die verwundbaren Punkte eines Reaperdämons eingezeichnet sind. Ein Treffer auf eine dieser Stellen macht einen gehörnten Dämon für einige Minuten nur eingeschränkt kampffähig." erklärte der Doktor, als er Ranma die Schriftrolle übergab. Ranma nahm die Schriftrolle an sich und begann zu lesen. Dabei fragte er den Arzt. „Woher haben sie dieses Pergament?" Tofu schaute Ranma etwas verlegen an. „Das mag seltsam klingen. Also ich habe das Pergament erhalten, als ich in China nach Akupunktur und Akkupressur geforscht habe. Ich habe die Karte in einem kleinen Laden in Peking gekauft. Ach ja, noch etwas solltest du über Reaperdämonen wissen. Sie haben ein empfindliches Gehör. Und eine dicke Haut. Du musst die Shiatsupunkte also mit einiger Kraft schlagen, damit du einen Effekt erzielst. Das sollte alles sein. Allerdings kann dich Ryoga auch überraschen, ich weiss nicht, wie viel von dem, was ich über Reaperdämonen erfahren habe, akkurat ist und wie viel nicht." erklärte der Arzt. Ranma nickte und begann die Schriftrolle auswendig zu lernen.

Tofu schaute Ranma eine Weile zu. „Ranma, wo du grade ein Mädchen bist. Ich würde deine Fluchform gerne einmal untersuchen, um zu sehen, ob du ein vollständiges Mädchen bist. Und ob deine weibliche Seite ebenfalls gesund ist." kam es vom Doktor. Ranma überlegte kurz, zuckte dann aber die Schultern. „Wenn sie meinen, Doc." meinte sie. Tofu nickte und begann mit den Untersuchungen. Nach einer ganzen Weile war er fertig. „Also so wie ich das sehe, ist deine weibliche Seite voll funktionsfähig. Ich könnte natürlich nachschauen ob die Veränderungen auch auf Ebene der DNS wirksam sind, aber das ist nicht so wichtig." meinte der Doktor. Dann verabschiedete er Ranma und diese hüpfte davon.

In einer Seitenstraße bot sich ihr ein seltsames Bild. Ein paar vermummte Gestalten schienen ein einzelnes Mädchen angegriffen zu haben. Und scheinbar hatten sie sich im Kaliber verschätzt. Das Mädchen machte die Gestalten ohne jede Mühe fertig. ‚Die ist nicht schlecht.' dachte Ranma. Die Gestalten wimmerten und kauerten am Boden. Die schwarzhaarige liess ihr Band wie eine Peitsche auf die Kauernden niederfahren. Ranma sprang dazwischen. „Das reicht jetzt." meinte sie und unterbrach den Angriff des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens indem sie das Band mit einer Hand fing. Die schwarzhaarige zog prüfend am Band. „Du bist mutig und kein gewöhnliches Mädchen." meinte das Mädchen. Ranma grinste nur abfällig. „Kann man so sagen." meinte sie dabei. „Nun denn, ich gehe von dannen. Aber ich, Kodachi, die schwarze Rose, werde wiederkommen! Ahahahahahaha!!!!!" rief diese aus und sprang davon, einen Schauer schwarzer Rosenblätter zurück lassend. Ranma schaute die kauernden an. „Habt euch mal nicht so, ihr seid schliesslich Männer und keine Waschlappen." meinte sie tadelnd.

Die Gestalten enthüllten ihre Gesichter. Zum Vorschein kamen ein paar verpflasterte Mädchen. Einige erkannte Ranma als Klassenkameradinnen. Schnell zog sie ihre Mütze ein wenig ins Gesicht. „Das denkst du! Wir sind das Gymnastikteam der Furinkanschule." riefen die Mädchen aus. „Und was wolltet ihr von dieser Kodachi?" fragte Ranma neugierig. „Sie ausschalten, bevor sie weitere teilnehmende Teams fertig machen kann. Aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, wir müssen mit Akane Tendo reden. Bis dahin." meinten die Mädchen und verschwanden. Ranma schaute ihnen ungläubig hinterher. „Was die mit Kawaiikune wollen?" fragte sie sich und ging ebenfalls nach Hause.

Kurz bevor sie zu Hause ankam flog ihr eine Schale warmen Wassers ins Gesicht. „Mein Ramenwasser!" rief ein kleiner Junge mit stacheligen, blonden Haaren und einem fürchterlichen orangenen Zweiteiler aus. Es sollte Ranma ein Rätsel bleiben, warum der Junge eine Schüssel mit warmen Wasser für Ramen durch die Strassen trug.

Zu Hause angekommen warteten schon Nabiki und Ryoga auf Ranma. „Ich wurde aufgehalten. Eine Kodachi, die schwarze Tulpe oder Rose oder so ähnlich hat mich aufgehalten." erklärte Ranma die Situation. Nabiki nickte. „Weißt du, warum Akane das Gymnastikteam der Schule empfängt?" fragte Ryoga. Ranma zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung." entgegnete er ehrlich. „Schade." kam es von Ryoga. „Dann werden wir halt lauschen müssen." meinte Nabiki. Ranma und Ryoga nickten. Es war ihrer Ansicht nach die beste Option.

In Akanes Zimmer. Die Mädchen des Gymnastikteams sassen da und heulten. „Bitte Akane, du musst uns rächen. Unser Team wurde überfallen und nun sind alle verletzt. Und der nächste Wettkampf steht bevor." baten die Mädchen sie. Akane zauderte. „Aber was für ein Wettkampf ist das denn?" fragte sie. „Rhythmische Kampfgymnastik." erklärten die Mädchen. Akane überlegte kurz. „Gut! Ich mache es!" meinte sie fest. Die Mädchen waren sehr erfreut. „Danke, danke!" riefen sie glücklich aus.

Die 3 Lauscher zogen sich von der Wand zurück. „Das geht schief." meinte Nabiki. Ranma und Ryoga nickten. Akane war gut, wenn es um brutale Kraft ging. Aber die Feinheiten mit seltsamen Waffen, wie dem Band zu kämpfen, würden an ihrer eher grobmotorischen Natur scheitern.

Akane ging ins Dojo. Ryoga, Ranma und Nabiki folgten ihr. „Du hättest nicht gleich ja sagen sollen." meinte Nabiki. „PAH!" entgegnete Akane eingeschnappt. „Passt mal auf, ich zeige euch, was ich kann!" rief sie dann aus. Ihr erster Versuch war es, die Keulen in die Luft zu werfen, um diese dann einzufangen. Akane stand in der Mitte des Dojos. Die Keulen kamen in 2 diagonal entgegen gesetzten Ecken runter. Ranma musste natürlich einen Kommentar abgeben. „Soll man die Keulen eigentlich wegwerfen?" kam es von ihm. Ryoga musste ob dieser Aussage und Akanes Gesicht, welches sich aufgrund dieser Aussage vor Wut verzog, fast schon lachen.

Trotzdem machte Akane einen zweiten Versuch. Sie nahm das Band zur Hand und versuchte es in einer Spirale zu drehen. Leider verhedderte sie sich dabei völlig im Band. „Soll man sich im Band verheddern?" fragte Ranma unschuldig. Ryoga wandte sich ab, damit man sein Grinsen nicht sah und Nabiki war leicht amüsiert. Akane, zu stur um einen Fehler oder eine Unzulänglichkeit zuzugeben, nahm einen Reifen. Sie machte eine Rolle mit dem Reifen und versuchte dabei durch den Reifen zu schlüpfen. Dummerweise versuchte sie zu früh sich zu strecken und zerbrach dabei den Reifen. „Soll man den Reifen zerbrechen?" fragte Ranma spöttisch. „Sieh es ein, für sowas braucht man Grazie. Etwas, was du definitiv nicht hast." kritisierte er weiter. „Ich werde es lernen!" fauchte Akane. „Von wem?" fragte Ranma leise, so dass nur Nabiki und Ryoga es hören konnten. Ryoga schaute für den Bruchteil eines Sekundenbruchteils, fast möchte man sagen schuldig, ertappt drein. Aber schnell zeigte sein Gesicht nichts mehr. Ranma und Nabiki hatten den Ausdruck in Ryogas Gesicht nicht gesehen. „Mach mal." meinte Ranma und verliess dann zusammen mit seiner Verlobten und dem verlorenen Jungen den Dojo.

Während sie gingen hörten sie die Geräusche von Akanes fruchtlosen Trainingsversuchen. „Wie stehen die Wetten, dass sie sich als unfähig erweist?" fragte Ranma seine Verlobte. „Nach dem eben gesehenen 1 zu 10000." meinte Nabiki leicht scherzend. „Besser gesagt, ich nehme keine Wetten auf sie an, weil die Quoten zu hoch sind. Zwar müsste ich für 10000 beim Wetten gegen Akane gesetzte Yen nur einen Yen mehr herausgeben, aber sollte sie gegen jede Wahrscheinlichkeit gewinnen, würde der, der auf ihren Sieg gesetzt hat das 10000fache seines Einsatzes bekommen. Was schon bei 100 Yen zu grossen Einnahmen führt." erklärte Nabiki. Ryoga und Ranma schluckten. Sie hatten mal kurz gerechnet. 10000 Yen, in einer hypothetischen Wette auf den Sieg Akanes gesetzt, würden bei einem Sieg selbiger mit 100 Millionen Yen vergütet werden müssen. (Das sind so um die 8 Millionen Euro – Anm. d. A.)

Ein paar Stunden später zogen sich alle für die Nacht zurück. Akane fiel todmüde in ihr Bett. Ryoga schlief im Gästezimmer und Ranma schlief bei Nabiki im Bett.

Als Akane an die Decke schaute, sah sie ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen in einem grünen Body und mit einem grossen Holzhammer an der Decke hängen. „Stirb!" rief diese aus und versuchte Akane mit ihrem Hammer zu erschlagen. Akane konnte sich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen. Der Holzhammer richtete einigen Schaden an ihrem Bett an. „Was fällt dir ein!" rief sie aus. „Ich bin nächste Woche deine Gegnerin. Lass uns also fair kämpfen!" rief das Mädchen aus. „Wer bist du überhaupt?" fragte Akane wütend. „Du kennst mich nicht, niedrige Kreatur? Ich bin Kodachi Kuno, die schwarze Rose der St. Hebereke Mädchenschule. Kämpfe mit mir in einem fairen Kampf vor dem Wettkampf!" rief Kodachi aus.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und 3 Leute kamen herein, namentlich Ranma, Ryoga und Nabiki. „Ach das Mädchen von heute nachmittag." meinte Kodachi. „Warte, bald bin ich mit dieser niederen Kreatur fertig, dann werde ich mich deinen starken Armen hingeben." rief sie passioniert aus. Ranma sah aus, als wäre sie im falschen Film und Ryoga hatte Mühe sein Gelächter zu unterdrücken. Nabiki zog Ranma in eine Umarmung und einen passionierten Kuss. „Sie ist meine Verlobte!" sagte Nabiki nach dem Kuss zu Kodachi. Ryoga lachte derweil schallend los. Ranmas Gesicht war aber auch zu gut. Sie sah aus, als wüsste sie nicht, ob sie vor Scham ohnmächtig werden sollte, oder sehr zufrieden dreinschauen sollte. Nabiki hatte ihre Hände wandern lassen. Ranma entschied sich für das zufriedene Grinsen.

Kodachi schaute sich das ganze sehr verwirrt an. „Ranma no Hentai!" rief Akane aus und sie entwand Kodachi ihren Hammer, um Ranma für seine Perversionen zu bestrafen. Ranma sah den Hammer und trat ihn Akane aus der Hand. Der Hammer flog in Richtung Kodachi. Ryoga sprang vor und fing den Hammer ab, bevor er Kodachi erreichen konnte. Kodachi schaute Ranma, Nabiki und Ryoga an.

Plötzlich kam Kasumi mit heissem Tee und stolperte. Und natürlich erwischte der Tee Ranma. „Oh je." sagte Kasumi und ging einen Lappen holen, während Ranma heisser Tee über den Körper lief. Der verwandelte Ranma zurück. Kodachis Grinsen wurde raubtierhaft. Sie schaute Nabiki an. „Bist du der Idee eines Dreigespanns zugeneigt?" fragte sie offen. Ranma fiel um. Die Implikationen waren zu viel für ihn. Kodachi schaute auch Ryoga an. „Wir können das gerne auch auf eine Quadriga aufrüsten." meinte sie. Ryoga folgte Ranma in die Ohnmacht. Und Nabiki zweifelte stark an der geistigen Gesundheit Kodachis. „Warum machst du diese Vorschläge?" fragte sie. Kodachi überlegte. „Beide sehen gut aus. Beide scheinen ein gutes Herz zu haben. Er kann sich in ein Mädchen verwandeln." dabei deutete sie auf Ranma. „Und ich will endlich andere Gesellschaft, als immer nur weibliche haben. Das Leben an einer Mädchenschule ohne Jungen ist fürchterlich." erklärte Kodachi.

Akane kochte derweil, weil Kodachi sie überhaupt nicht mehr beachtete. „Was fällt dir ein? Erst greifst du mich an, verwüstest mein Zimmer und dann ignorierst du mich!" rief sie aus. Kodachi schaute Akane an. „Ich weiss nicht, was mein Bruder an dir findet. Du siehst nicht so gut aus, dass es seine Besessenheit mit dir erklären würde. Deine Manieren lassen zu wünschen übrig. Und dein Talent ist marginal. Ich muss mich jetzt mal mit ernst zu nehmenden Leuten unterhalten." entgegnete die Rose und zog Ryoga aus der Tür. Nabiki nahm Ranma mit. Und Akane platzte fast. „Und wer räumt jetzt hier auf?" fragte sie wütend. Dann grollte sie noch eine Weile vor sich hin. „Kodachi, das werde ich dir heimzahlen. Ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich ernst zu nehmen bin. Ich werde den Boden mit dir wischen." schwor sie sich zornig.

Der weil in Nabikis Zimmer. Ryoga und Ranma lagen immer noch ohnmächtig auf dem Bett, wo Kodachi und Nabiki sie abgelegt hatten. Nabiki schaute die schwarze Rose an. „Also, was willst du wirklich. Ausser meine kleine Schwester kampfunfähig machen?" fragte sie. Kodachi schluckte. „Nun, ich suche seit einer ganzen Weile nach einem Partner, der es mit mir aufnehmen kann. Aber bisher hat jeder sich vor mir geflüchtet oder ging in die Knie." erklärte Kodachi. „Und wie kommst du dann auf Ranma?" wollte Nabiki daraufhin wissen. „Sie, er, wie auch immer, hat mich heute aufgehalten, als ich das Team der Furinkanschule zusammenschlug, nachdem sie mich überfallen hatten. Es hat ihr keine Probleme bereitet. Und sie hat es getan, weil diese Kreaturen ihr leid taten. Der Beweis für ein gutes Herz und wahre Stärke. Und jetzt finde ich, dass sie sich in einen Jungen verwandeln kann. Ein Geschenk der Götter ist dieser Junge oder dieses Mädchen." meinte Kodachi immer aufgeregter werdend. Nabiki grinste. ‚Ranma, Ranma, da hast du dir aber was eingebrockt. Meiner Ansicht nach ist sie allerheftigst in dich verschossen.' dachte sie amüsiert. „Also, Ranma ist als Junge geboren worden und ein Fluch verwandelt in bei Kontakt mit kaltem Wasser in ein Mädchen. Warmes Wasser verwandelt ihn zurück." erklärte Nabiki den Sachverhalt. Kodachi nickte. „Nun denn, Eiskönigin, bist du bereit Ranma mit mir zu teilen?" wollte Kodachi wissen. Sie wusste natürlich um den Ruf Nabikis. Deshalb ging sie diplomatisch vor. Auf dem Feld der miesen Tricks war ihr Nabiki um Lichtjahre voraus.

Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich ein doppeltes Stöhnen. Ranma und Ryoga kamen wieder zu sich. „Dreier?" fragte Ranma. „Vierer?" kam es von Ryoga.

Nabiki schaute die drei anderen im Zimmer an. „Kodachi, ich werde mit Ranma und Ryoga zusammen über dein Angebot nachdenken. Versprechen kann ich nichts." meinte sie schliesslich. Kodachi nickte. Das erschien ihr fair genug. „Ich ziehe nun von dannen." meinte sie und sprang über die Dächer davon. Dabei lachte sie erfreut. „Ich habe Hoffnung!" schallte es über Nerima.

Die beiden Jungen schauderten. „Ziehst du das wirklich in Erwägung?" fragte Ranma schliesslich seine Verlobte. Die zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Für ein oder zwei mal wäre es sicher ganz interessant, aber ich will nicht riskieren, dass etwas permanentes daraus wird." erklärte Nabiki.

Dann schaute sie Ryoga an. „Wie gefällt Kodachi dir eigentlich?" wollte sie wissen. Ryoga schaute sie verwundert an. „Wieso?" wollte er wissen. Nabiki seufzte. „Könntest du dir vorstellen, mit ihr auszugehen?" wollte Nabiki spezifisch wissen. Ryoga zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kenne sie ja kaum. Vom Aussehen her kann ich es mir vorstellen." meinte er nach kurzem Überlegen. Nabiki nickte. „Wärst du bereit, mit Kodachi auszugehen, um zu verhindern, dass sie Ranma verfolgt?" wollte Nabiki nun spezifisch wissen. Ryoga schaute sie an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Ist das nötig?" wollte er wissen. Nabiki schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es war nur so eine verrückte Idee von mir. Lassen wir das lieber." meinte sie dabei. Die Partnervermittlung war ein zu unsicheres Geschäft. Ryoga grinste verlegen. „Also, ich würde dann mal schlafen gehen." meinte er dabei. Ranma verstand den Hinweis und führte Ryoga ins Gästezimmer.

Nabiki überlegte derweil. Sie hatte wenig Informationen über Kodachis Persönlichkeit. Es war Nabiki bekannt, dass Kodachi einige Preise in der rhythmischen Kampfgymnastik gewonnen hatte, weil sie gnadenlos mogelte und ihre Gegner auch öfters schon vor dem Kampf kampfunfähig machte. Aber Informationen über die Persönlichkeit von Kodachi ausserhalb eines Wettkampfes waren rar. Was noch bekannt war, war dass Kodachi scheinbar nach ihrem Mister Right suchte. Aber ansonsten war Kodachi ein Rätsel.

Ranma kam wieder und schaute ihre Verlobte an. Die wandte sich ihr zu. „Mit Kodachi müssen wir vorsichtig sein. Ich weiss so gut wie nichts über ihre Motivationen. Mit anderen Worten, jeder Schritt ist einer in unbekanntes Neuland." erklärte Nabiki. Ranma nickte. „Zerbrechen wir uns nicht den Kopf über Kodachi, wir haben sicher reichlich Zeit um uns etwas zu überlegen. Und wenn nicht, ist Improvisieren immer noch meine Stärke." meinte Ranma zuversichtlich und gab Nabiki einen Kuss. Dann legten sich die beiden Verlobten schlafen.

Der nächste Morgen war friedlich. Erst an der Schule kam es zu einem kleinen Eklat. Kodachi fiel über Akane her, Bokken in der Hand. Akane erwischte das Schwert glücklich und schleuderte Kodachi zu Nabiki, Ranma und Ryoga. „Guten Morgen. Habt ihr wegen meines Angebotes von gestern Nacht überlegt?" fragte sie sofort. Ryoga wurde rot, Ranma lief ein wenig an und Nabiki zeigte keine Anzeichen von Verlegenheit. Es mussten schon andere Dinge passieren, damit die Ice Queen Verlegenheit zeigte. Nabiki sprach dann auch für alle drei. „Wir sind zu noch keinen Ergebnis gekommen, aber wir lassen es dich wissen, sobald wir eines haben." meinte Nabiki. Kodachi nickte. „Ich warte." hauchte sie so verführerisch, dass einige Jungs in Hörweite Nasenbluten bekamen. Dann sprang sie davon, einen Schauer aus schwarzen Blütenblättern zurücklassend. Rosenblüten, um genau zu sein.

Kuno war derweil zu Akane gegangen. „Akane Tendo, gib acht. Meine kleine Schwester ist gefährlich. Wenn sie einen Sieg will, scheute sie keine Mühen um ihn zu erreichen. Und sie verwendet unlautere Tricks um einfacher zu siegen. Ich hoffe, dass sie dich nicht verletzt." meinte er ungewöhnlich beherrscht. Dann zog er einen Strauss roter Rosen hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Nimm diese Blumen als Zeichen meiner Unterstützung für dich." meinte er weiter. Dann ging er in die Schule.

Der Rest des Tages verlief weitgehend ereignislos, nur in der Mittagspause gab es einen Streit zwischen Ryoga und Kuno. Ein bisschen kaltes Wasser später schlug ein sehr zufrieden aussehender Reaper Kuno in Richtung Mondorbit.

Am Nachmittag gingen die 4 Jugendlichen zusammen nach Hause. Ranma balancierte mit Nabiki zusammen auf dem Zaun. Ryoga ging ziemlich langsam, er hatte seine Gewichte auf insgesamt 400 Kilogramm aufgestockt. Und er war sicher, dass der Zaun ihn nicht aushalten würde.

Zu Hause angekommen gingen Ranma, Nabiki und Ryoga gemeinsam im Garten trainieren und Akane besetzte den Dojo. Nach über 3 Stunden Training schauten Ranma und die anderen mal, wie sich Akane machte. Und bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen im Dojo bot, fielen sie fast um vor lachen. Akane hatte sich selber mit dem Band gefesselt. „Sag mal, ist es wirklich nötig, sich selber mit dem Band zu fesseln?" fragte Ranma spottend. Ryoga und Nabiki schauten sie eher mitleidig an. Und alle drei dachten eines. ‚So verliert sie gegen Kodachi.' Ranma beschloss es mal mit Diplomatie zu versuchen. „Sollen wir dir beim trainieren helfen?" fragte er. Akane schaute ihn ungnädig an. Der Kommentar von vorher war nicht vergessen. „Ach, der Herr kann es wohl besser?" fragte sie giftig. „Na das ist keine grosse Kunst." entgegnete Ranma. Wenn man eines über Akane sagen konnte, so war es, dass sie stolz war. Und Ranma hatte ihren Stolz, Absicht oder nicht, mal wieder verletzt. „Ich komme sehr gut allein zurecht." fauchte sie. „Wie du meinst." meinte Ranma und ging. Ryoga und Nabiki folgten. Und Akane machte mit ihrem fruchtlosen Training weiter.

So vergingen die Tage bis zum entscheidenden Match. Akane hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft, die Geräte zumindest etwas unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Die Jugendlichen machten sich auf den Weg zur Sankt Hebereke Mädchenschule. In der Umkleide trafen sie Kodachi. „Auf dass es ein faires Duell werde." meinte Kodachi und wollte Akane die Hand schütteln. Nabiki griff ein. Kodachi hatte Reißzwecken und einen Scherzzapper für den Handteller in der Hand. Sie präsentierte eine lahme Entschuldigung und ging in ihre Umkleide.

Eine Weile später kam ein Strauss mit schwarzen Rosen für Akane an. Nabiki, die mit Akane in der Umkleide war, nahm den Strauss entgegen und deckte auf, dass der Strauss mit Schlafpulver versetzt war. „Pass besser auf, kleine Schwester, Kodachi wird mit allen miesen Tricks kämpfen, die sie kennt. Und das sind, meinen Informationen zufolge, eine ganze Menge." warnte Nabiki noch, bevor sie die Umkleide verliess und sich zu Ryoga und Ranma setzte.

Dann begann das Match. „In der linken Ecke, die Siegerin des letzten Jahres! Kodachi Kuno!" verkündete die Ansagerin. „Champion der Sankt Hebereke Mädchenschule!" rief sie weiter. „In der rechten Ecke! Akane Tendo! Champion der Furinkan High School!" verkündete die Ansagerin. Dann erklärte sie noch kurz die Regeln.

Akane und Kodachi gaben sich in der Mitte des Rings die Hände. „DA!" rief Kodachi plötzlich und zeigte aufgeregt nach oben. Akane und die Schiedsrichterin schauten ebenfalls nach oben. Da machte es plötzlich „Klick." und eine Kette mit einer Stahlkugel dran hing an Akanes Handgelenk. Kodachi lachte. „Pass besser auf!" rief sie ihrer Gegnerin zu und sprang in die Luft. Ihr erster Angriff wurde mit dem Band ausgeführt. Akane versuchte das Band zu blocken, aber jetzt zeigte sich der Unterschied in den Fähigkeiten Akanes und Kodachis. Kodachi durchbrach die Abwehr ohne Probleme. Als nächstes ging Kodachi nahe an ihre Gegnerin ran und griff mit ihren Spezialkeulen an. Immer wieder fuhr sie die Dornen aus und zwang Akane in die Deckung. Schliesslich kam, was kommen musste, die schwarze Rose erzielte einen Treffer. Akane trug nur ein blaues Auge davon. Die Stacheln waren eingefahren gewesen. „Du bist stur." kommentierte Kodachi bevor sie teuflisch grinste. „Erlebe den Angriff der 1000 Hände!" rief sie dann aus. Akanes Gedanken rasten. Sie konnte nicht kontern, dazu war sie zu untrainiert. Vielleicht hätte sie doch die Hilfe Ranmas annehmen sollen, doch für Bedauern war es zu spät. Plötzlich hörte sie etwas. „Ich habs doch gesagt. Der Wildfang hält keine 10 Minuten durch." kam es von Ranma. Akane drehte sich wütend um. „Wie war das?" fragte sie Ranma. „Du verlierst." kommentierte Kodachi. Sie warf die Keulen weg und nahm wieder ihr Band. Mit einer Handbewegung schloss sich das Band um Akanes Hals. Kodachi zog Akane vom Ringrand fort, verpasste ihr zusätzliches Bewegungsmoment und schleuderte sie aus dem Ring. Akane war noch viel zu beschäftigt damit, sauer auf Ranma zu sein, um einen Versuch zu machen, sich zu retten. Deshalb fiel sie ausserhalb des Rings zu Boden.

Stille. Die Sankt Hebereke Fans konnten nicht glauben, dass der Kampf so schnell vorbei war. Und die Furinkan Fans konnten nicht glauben, dass Akane so schnell verloren hatte. Sie hatten gehofft, ihre Kraft und Zähigkeit würden ihr helfen. Aber sie hatten etwas wichtiges übersehen. Akane war gut in Kämpfen gegen einen Mob. Eine Schlägerei war ihr natürliches Kampfgebiet. Der Kampf Mann gegen Mann, in ihrem Fall Frau gegen Frau, war nicht so ihr Ding. „Die Siegerin! Kodachi Kuno!" rief die Ansagerin aus. Die Fans von Sankt Hebereke feierten ihre Siegerin. Akane stampfte zu Ranma. „Du Idiot! Wieso musstest du mich ablenken!" brüllte sie dabei. Ranma hob abwehrend die Hände. „Was kann ich dafür, dass du dich nicht auf den Kampf konzentrierst?" entgegnete er dabei. Nabiki schaute ihre kleine Schwester an. „Fokus ist wichtig für einen Kämpfer." meinte sie im Schulmeistertonfall. Akane biss die Zähne zusammen und schwieg. Nabiki hatte Recht. Auch wenn es ihre Stolz einen sehr heftigen Schlag versetzte, sie hätte sich nicht ablenken lassen dürfen. Wortlos ging sie in die Umkleide und zog sich um.

Kodachi wurde derweil von ihren Fans gefeiert. Nach einer Weile befreite sie sich von den Fans und ging zu Ranma und den beiden anderen. „Habt ihr euch mein Angebot überlegt?" fragte sie. Nabiki nickte. „Wir sind zu folgender Übereinkunft gekommen. Wir nehmen dein Angebot an, aber nicht sofort. Erst muss ich Ranma noch ein wenig besser kennen lernen. Dich und Ryoga auch. Wie wäre es, wenn wir vier uns mal in der Stadt treffen und Eis essen gehen?" sagte sie dabei. Kodachi überlegte kurz. „Ich nehme gerne an." meinte sie. Dann ging sie sich weiter feiern lassen.

Kuno hatte derweil bei Akane sein Bedauern über ihre Niederlage zum Ausdruck gebracht.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg war Akane ziemlich gedrückter Stimmung. Nabiki beschloss die Laune etwas zu heben. „Wisst ihr was, warum gehen wir nicht Eislaufen?" fragte sie die drei anderen Teenager. Akane schüttelte den Kopf. „Morgen vielleicht. Kuno will sich nachher noch mit mir treffen." meinte sie. Nabiki nickte. „Seid ihr dabei?" fragte sie Ryoga und Ranma. Ok, wir kommen mit." meinten sie nach kurzer Beratung untereinander. „Also dann, morgen geht's aufs Eis." verkündete Nabiki. Dann gingen die 4 nach Hause.

-

Autorenworte: So, das wäre Kapitel 4. Hat eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert das fertig zu kriegen.

Das nächste Kapitel heisst: „Eislaufen und Todesküsse."

Der Auftritt von Mikado Sanzenin und Azusa. Und der Idiot Mikado wird zum Punchingball umfunktioniert. Shampoo kommt in Japan an.

So, tut mir wirklich leid, dass das Kapitel so lange gebraucht hat. Aber zwischendrin hatte ich eine massive Schreibblockade. Und Weihnachten ist auch nervig gewesen.

Naja ich versuche auf jeden Fall das nächste Kapitel schneller fertig zu bekommen.

Es freut mich, dass die Geschichte Anklang findet. Und dass die Unvorhersagbarkeit geschätzt wird. Ich werde mein bestes geben, um euch weiterhin zu überraschen und unvorhersagbar zu bleiben.

Ich danke Queen, Laibach, Rammstein, Eisregen, Dimmu Borgir und Metallica für inspirierende Musik.


End file.
